Over the Rainbow
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: This is a rewrite of a old story. A pregnant Rose finds Jack in Chippewa Falls where they will continue to go through trials and tribulations just to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/N: This is another rewrite of an old story, except this story had been finished by someone else that had taken down their half, leaving the story incomplete. So I decided to do a rewrite and finish the story on my own. This was also what I had been working on for nanowrimo, and now that's over, I have plenty of chapters to post:) So far, I like it better than the old version and feel that it's telling a better story. Hopefully you'll feel the say way too.)_**

 _Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin_

 _June 15,1912_

Rose wondered what she thought she was doing as she walked up to the boarding house with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder. When she first had the idea of coming to this town, she knew what her purpose was. It was to feel closer to Jack somehow, the man that she had loved and lost in the sinking of Titanic. The pain of his loss followed her everywhere. She couldn't sleep without dreaming of him. She couldn't eat, without remembering that first class dinner. He was everywhere and everything and she was finding it difficult to keep the promise she had made to go on.

Maybe Jack had lead her here to find out more about him somehow. Maybe there was something that he had wanted her know. What that could be she didn't know, but she was here now with her precious cargo. Thinking of her baby, she placed a hand on her growing belly and rang the bell. She hoped that the landlady would let her stay. She knew that pregnancy was a big taboo, no matter from which class she was from and that it was likely that the landlady would rather kick her out onto the street than let her stay there once her pregnancy was more noticeable.

Rose remembered just how she had discovered her pregnancy. It had been a month after the sinking. She had gone out searching for a job and was in midst of an interview when she had felt lightheaded and ended up collapsing. The doctor had been called and the discovery had been made. She had been happy at first. She had a part of Jack growing inside her. She wasn't alone after all! Then reality had set in and she realized what a dire situation that she really was in. No one was going to hire a pregnant woman! Especially an unwed pregnant woman. So she had packed up and left for a place where no one would know her. Chippewa Falls.

"Hello?" A middle aged woman opened the door, looking at Rose with Suspicious eyes. Her eyes seemed to narrow when she noticed Rose's belly. There was only one reason women held their stomach's like that. "What can I do for you?"

Rose nervously smile, already seeing what she took as judgement in the woman's eyes. "Hello. I was wondering if you may happen to have a vacancy available?"

"You mean a room for rent? I suppose I do. Depends, though."

Rose frowned, already knowing why the depends was there. "Depends on what?"

"Where is your husband?"

Rose paused, wondering how to answer. She didn't want to lie. She had about enough of lying as she could handle, but she knew that if she told the truth, she could say goodbye to getting a room. "Sadly, I am a widow. He died in an accident...it's just me and my unborn child now."

The woman seemed embarrassed as her face reddened a little. "Oh. I am sorry to hear that. Well, we have a room for rent for five dollars a month. Can you handle that?"

Remembering the money that she had found in Cal's coat, along with the heart of the ocean necklace, Rose eagerly nodded. "Yes. That would be perfect."

"Okay then, come on in. We only have a few rules," the woman stepped to the side to let Rose inside. "Breakfast is at seven o'clock, lunch is at twelve, and dinner is at six. There is to be no smoking, drinking or loud noise of any kind unless you do have a baby, then that can't be helped. No men are allowed in your room unless you are married. If you have suitors, you may meet with them in the sitting room. Now follow me. I'll show you to your room."

Rose followed the woman up a flight of stairs and to the last room on the right. She looked inside the room as the woman opened the door to reveal a double bed with a white comforter with pink flowers stitched into the material. There was a vanity dresser on the right and a desk on the left and a closet on the wall opposite the bed. "This is your room. My name is Mrs. Bloom."

"I am Rose. Rose...Dawson," Rose had to force herself to say the name. She wasn't at all sure if she should use it, but there was no other name to use. She didn't dare use Dewitt Bukater in fear of Cal and her mother finding her.

Mrs. Bloom's brow furrowed as if she was trying to figure something out, but then she just shook her head and tsked at herself. "Must be a common name."

Rose felt her heart constrict, realizing that the woman must be thinking of Jack. Of course, this woman must have known him. He had grown up in Chippewa Falls of course. Maybe she could find out more about him. But that meant telling people about his untimely death, which she wasn't ready to share just yet. Misery did love company, but she still wanted to keep Jack to herself, only for a little while longer.

"I do ask you to keep your room clean. I will not be picking up after you. You will most likely meet everyone else at dinner tonight. Welcome to Chippewa Falls. I hope that you will enjoy your stay."

Rose watched her leave. Sighing, she sat down her duffle bag and sat down onto the waiting bed. She looked around the room, noting that it wasn't very big at all, but it was big enough for her and her baby.

How was she going to make a life here? Was she going to tell anyone about Jack? Maybe she shouldn't. Maybe she should leave Chippewa Falls before the baby was even born?

She felt a flash of annoyance as she fell back onto the bed, too exhausted to think about her next move. She just wanted to sleep and just forget for a while. Maybe after a few hours rest, everything will seem a lot clearer. With Jack on her mind, she fell asleep. Things will take care of themselves for now. Right now, she was somewhere warm and safe. All of her problems left for another day to figure out.

…..

The old Dawson place was dark and cool. If it weren't for the dark figure on the porch, one would think that the place was abandoned. But it wasn't. Jack Dawson stood on that porch, staring out at the horizon, his mind filled with the memories of the moments that he had shared with the most wonderful, most amazing woman that he had ever met. A woman that he considered to be the love of his life. A woman who will probably haunt him forever.

He sighed as he remembered the first time he had ever set eyes on her. She had been standing on the first class deck, staring off into the distance. She had looked so unhappy, like she had wanted to be anywhere but where she was. He hadn't even thought it possible to even talk to her back then. He just knew that she was impossibly beautiful, most likely the most beautiful girl that he had been lucky enough to sit eyes on. He had no illusions back then. She was obviously high society and he was on the lowest tier of civilization. She was out of reach and he didn't even hope to share a single word with her.

Then the impossible had happened. By some strange twist of fate, he had been the one to be in the right place at the right time to talk her out of ending her life. They had embarked on an adventure of a lifetime.

But that adventure was now over and Rose...she was gone. He couldn't even really say what had happened to her. When the shock of the freezing water closing over his head woke him up and by time he had fought his way to the surface, Rose was gone. She was nowhere to be found.

So he climbed onto the board where she had once laid and found something to row with and managed to make his way to the lifeboats. Once he was pulled onto a lifeboat, he was wrapped in a blanket as he fell unconscious.

He woke back up in the infirmary of the Carpathia. It took a few days of recovery, but when he was finally able to check the list of survivors, Rose's name had been nowhere in sight. It was later, when he had checked the list one last time that he found her name on the list of deceased passengers. His beautiful, strong, fiery Rose was no more. His heart broke at the realization. How could it not?

Once back in New York, he managed to find a job at one of the factories and raised enough money to get back to Chippewa Falls on. Ever since his arrival back into town, he kept to himself and stewed in his own grief. Nothing that his friends said or did was able to lift him out of the dark depression that he had fallen into. The only thing that would have made him happy was to have his Rose back in his arms again. But that was never going to happen.

The world, once bright and full of opportunities, was now a dark, sad place for Jack Dawson. He had lost his best friend and the love of his life. He was positive that he'll never be happy again.


	2. Chapter 2

_October 15_ _th_ _, 1912_

"So Jack, are you going to the harvest bash at the Anderson's this year?" William Townsend, an old childhood friend of Jacks, that he had reconnected with over the summer questioned. They were at the town market, shopping for fruits and vegetables. Jack had ran out of groceries and was now forced to replenish his cupboards, something that he wasn't really used to doing.

They weren't alone. Their other friend Carl Anderson was with them, walking on Jack's other side, placing the depressed artist in the middle. Carl was also the son of the woman that threw the party every year.

"Yeah Jack. Ma is expecting to see you there. As well as Becky. In fact, she's expecting you to ask her to be her date. You know she's sweet on you," Carl grinned, hoping that Jack would indeed decide to court his sister. He couldn't think of a better brother in law.

Jack sighed, not really in the mood for his friend's matchmaking schemes. He wasn't interested in anyone that wasn't Rose. He didn't know how to make them understand that without going into what had happened on Titanic, a subject that he so far had kept only to himself. "I'm not expecting to take anybody, that is if I even go at all."

"Oh come on Jack! It'll be fun! That is something that you terribly need right now. You've been down in the dumps ever since you returned to town. You need to come to the party, with a pretty girl, my sister, on your arm," Carl tried to convince his friend. They had so much fun together in school, especially during the parties, he wanted to get that back.

Jack wished that they would leave him alone. He simply wasn't in the mood for a party. But he knew his friends. They never gave up easily until they got some kind of positive answer. "I'll think about it, but that's all I'm going to say right now. I am not making any promises!"

"Hey, there's Mrs. Bloom!" William nodded towards the woman that ran the local boarding house and the mother of the girl he happened to be smitten with. "Let's go up and say hi. Maybe she'll put in a good word with her daughter for me."

"Or maybe she'll finally tell you that you're not good enough for the likes of her daughter," Carl snorted.

"Shut up. You have no idea what you are talking about. Come on," William frowned at his friend, approaching the woman without looking to see if Carl and Jack would follow.

Mrs. Bloom happened to be in a conversation with another woman, but that didn't stop William. Like Jack, he wasn't necessarily shy, but he didn't have the manners that was instilled into Jack by his parents, who had been well respected in the town.

"Hello, Mrs. Bloom," William greeted, using his most charming smile.

"William. How are you today?" Mrs. Bloom eyed the young man derisively, tempted to lecture him about interrupting conversations, yet thinking that he was too old for such a lecture. If he didn't know by now, he was never going to learn.

"I'm doing well. I'm just out with the guys, doing some shopping. I was just wondering if Gretchen had a date for the harvest bash. I was wanting to ask her myself, but I don't want to step on any toes, if you know what I mean."

"As far as I know, no one has asked her as of yet. If you are serious about my daughter, I'd suggest you ask her right away. There is no telling when a young man may snatch her up," Mrs. Bloom nodded, then glanced at Jack. Her heart went out to the young man. He's been so sad since his return to town. People wonder if maybe he was still grieving his parents, but she thought it was different. She thought that maybe the boy was lovesick, suffering from a broken heart. It was quite sad. Jack was normally such a happy boy. "How are you, Mr. Dawson?"

"I am okay, thank you ma'am," Jack forced a smile, not really wanting a conversation. At this point, he just wanted to go home.

"Oh Mildred, that reminds me," Mrs. Wilson, the woman that she was talking to and the biggest gossip in town interrupted. "What are you going to do about that girl? It's a disgrace to let a pregnant woman stay in your boarding house by herself. Wherever is her husband, that is if she has one?"

"Oh Clara, leave the girl alone. She happens to be a widow who had lost her husband in an accident. It's a shame really. She's so young. Anyway, poor Rose is welcomed to say in my house as long as she wants."

Jack looked up at the mention of the name Rose. He couldn't help the glimmer of hope that suddenly sparked up, but the glimmer faded as reality settled back in. There was no way that it could be his Rose. What would be the chances of her showing up here in Chippewa Falls if she s\had survived? Besides, this Rose was obviously pregnant. That couldn't be Rose. Could it?

"We better be on our way now. Mother said she needed my help lifting some things and if I'm not there, she'll have a fit," Carl frowned, ready to leave now. Listening to town gossip was not his favorite thing.

"Well then, I'll see you boys later," Mrs. Bloom waved, watching the boys leave the market.

"That poor Dawson boy. He used to be such a lively lad. Does anyone know what had happened to him since he left with Margie's girl? What ever happened to her anyway?"

"No one knows why Jack is so sad these days. Word has it that Margie's girl had left him not too long after they had left town. I doubt that she's the reason Jack is a mere shadow of himself lately. I'll tell you one thing, his parents would be saddened by the state he's in."

"Mmm-hmm," Clara nodded in agreement.

…..

"Who was it they were talking about back there?" Jack asked, following his friends. He had been back for five months now, but he was still behind on the happenings in town. He had been too busy locked away in his house, moping over the loss of Rose. Maybe he should go to this party, just to get caught up on town business if nothing else.

"Oh four months ago, a girl showed up on Mrs. Bloom's doorstep, pregnant and alone. She hardly talks to anyone but Gretchen and Mrs. Bloom. Gretchen says it's very sad. The poor girl had lost her husband in some kind of accident and she can't get over him. It's a shame. She's very beautiful and I think she's high society. She talks and holds herself like she is anyway," William explained.

"But Jack, back to my sister. She really really wants you to ask her to the bash. I really think you should. She can cheer you right up," Carl pleaded. "Plus, it'll get her to stop pesting me to ask you to ask her."

Jack was too tired to keep resisting his friend's efforts. They obviously wanted him to go, whether he was into it or not. He might as well give in. Besides, it'll get him out of the house and maybe even take his mind off of Rose for a bit. He couldn't go on like this. "Okay. Fine, I'll ask her. I'll ask her when we get to your place and get it over with."

"Yes!" Carl happily pumped his fist. His sanity had just been saved!

Jack looked up at the sky and again thought of Rose. He hoped that she didn't think that he was betraying or forgetting her. Forgetting her was the one thing that he could never do, he simply loved her too much. He would give his own life if it had meant that she lived. But she hadn't and there was nothing on earth that he could do to change that.

"Come Jack. My sister is awaiting," Carl happily grinned, clueless of Jack's melancholy thoughts.

…..

Rose sat in the setting with with Gretchen Bloom, the daughter of Mildred Bloom. She was reading a book and messaging her swollen abdomen as Gretchen worked on a piece of sewing she had been working on for over a month now.

Both women sat in a companionable silence, each lost in their own project. That was until Gretchen finished her work and snatched Rose's book out of her hand, ready to have a much needed conversation.

"Rose dear. You need to get out and get a social life. It is not healthy staying in this house for so long, the way you do. In all honesty, you should find a daddy for that baby of yours. I understand that you are grieving but all children need a father. You're a pretty girl, it won't be hard to find another."

Rose was taken aback by this. She had been friends with Gretchen Bloom since she had first gotten here and she had always been amused by Gretchen's bluntness. She had never imagined that Gretchen would use that bluntness against her. Besides, finding someone else to be the father to Jack's baby...it was absolutely scandalous to her!

"What?"

"You need to get out in the world and find a daddy for that baby and I know the perfect place to do so," Gretchen grinned, pleased with an idea that she had come up with just that morning.

"Gretchen, I don't want another relationship. I'm not ready. I may never be ready, really."

"Oh come on Rose," Gretchen sighed, annoyed and a little disappointed, then curious. "He must really be something, that husband of yours. To warrant such devotion, even though he's dead. I wish that you'd tell me about him."

Rose bowed her head, blinking away the tears in her eyes. After all this time, she still had yet to tell anyone about Jack. She couldn't. Every time she tried, this sharp pain would raise up, cutting off her breath. "I'm sorry. I can't. It's too painful to talk about him. He was the love of my life...my soul mate. I don't think I'll ever love again. Not the way I love him."

"But don't you think it'll help to talk about him? You can't keep it bottled up like this forever? And if you can't ever talk about him, how will you ever tell that baby who it's father is? You know he or she will have questions that will need to be answered."

Rose looked at her friend, realizing that she was right. She couldn't go through her life not talking about Jack. She had to heal somehow. She couldn't keep Jack to herself forever. Besides...she trusted Gretchen. She knew that out of everyone in this town, Gretchen would never judge her for her choices.

"His name was Jack."

"Your husband?"

"My fiancee actually. I just said he was my husband because...well you know," Rose lied. Her and Jack hadn't even been engaged, even though she felt that they would have been sooner or later, if he had lived. Besides, she didn't want to tell Gretchen that she had gotten pregnant by a man that she had only known for a few days on a ship. That sounded too tacky, even in her opinion.

Gretchen's heart hurt as she saw the tears in Rose's eyes. It was obvious that she had loved this Jack very much. She didn't know what to do if she ever suffered such a loss and only had his baby as proof that their love had even existed. "What happened to him?"

"Like I said, he died in a terrible accident. God, he was so young. Only twenty years old. He should have had his whole life ahead of him. We should have had forever."

"Oh Rose...I'm so sorry. I...I shouldn't have pushed. I shouldn't have been so insensitive."

"There's no need to apologize. You were right. It is high time that I talk about him. It wasn't good or healthy to keep it all to myself, no matter how much it hurt."

"Still, you seemed to have loved him very much."

"More than anything in the world. At least I have his baby. Right?"

"Of course. And don't you worry. I won't tell mother that you weren't really married. She's kind of a stickler about that kind of thing."

"Thank you," Rose smiled, grateful to have a friend in Gretchen. So...was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about other than my lack of a social life?"

Gretchen just chuckled and shrugged. "Well, there is this bash at the Anderson's tomorrow night. I was thinking...it'd be great if you went with me. Just to get out of the house. Maybe even meet a couple of suitors. I'm not being pushy...the suitor thing is up to you. But it wouldn't hurt to get out and have a little fun. What do you say? Join us tomorrow night?"

Rose could hear Jack's voice in her head, telling her to make each day count. He had made her promise to live life to the fullest. To not give up. To have fun...and maybe that is what she should be doing! She had spent the last several months hiding from the world. Perhaps it was time to join it again! He had helped her gain her freedom and he would want her to go out and enjoy it, not sitting in a boarding house crying over his death. She would be dishonoring him by doing such a thing!

This party...it was something that Jack would want her to do! So she'll do it! In honor of his memory!

"Ok, I'll go. It'll be fun," Rose smiled for what felt like the first time in months. It kind of felt like a heavy weight was falling off of her shoulders by deciding to go to this party.

"Great! I promise, you will have the time of your life!" Gretchen squealed in excitement, hugging her friend with glee, unaware that this was the first step to a much needed reunion.

 ** _(A/N: Hey everyone, this note contains not to only this story, but all of them. Updates may be slow and far and in between. My dad has just died and I haven't felt much like writing anything:( The muse will return, I just thought it'd be best to warn you that updates from me may be lagging for a while. Thank you for all the attention you've paid to my stories, I really appreciate it and I will try to get some chapters done when I feel up to writing again. Thanks again for your understanding)_**


	3. Chapter 3

The party was in full swing and so far, Jack was wishing that he had never agreed to come, especially with Carl's sister Becky. He had never liked the girl when they were kids and he definitely didn't like her now. Standing between Becky and her brother Carl, Jack looked around and noticed that everyone seemed to be having a good time. People were dancing, eating, drinking, and talking. It almost reminded him of the steerage party on Titanic that he had taken Rose to. He would be having a good time too if Becky would just shut up with her endless chatter about how she had chosen just the right dress for this occasion. How had he let Carl talk him into this, he'll never know.

"Are you listening, Jack?" Becky spoke loudly into his ear, hoping to be heard above the music. "This dress had cost my parents a pretty penny. I had to beg them to get it for me."

"That's nice Becky," Jack sighed, bored stiff. Maybe if he just blocked her out, it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe he should pretend that this actually was a steerage party and Rose was around here somewhere. So were Tommy and Fabrizio and they would all meet up soon. If he closed his eyes, he could probably convince himself that was the case.

"Having a good time, Jack?" Carl asked, noticing how Jack seemed to be off in his own little world once again.

Pulled back into this nightmare, Jack just glared at his friend, who gave an apologetic grin and shrugged his shoulders. Carl knew that his sister was an airhead on the best of days and would most likely annoy Jack, but she was his sister and she wanted to be escorted to the party by Jack. When she wanted something, he would usually try to get it for her so he wouldn't have to hear her whining about it. This time, she wanted Jack, so she talked his friend into escorting her to this one party. Hopefully he wasn't too pissed.

"Where's William?" Jack frowned, annoyed with Carl. He looked around the room, hoping to find his other friend.

"He went to pick up Gretchen and her friend Rose," Becky rolled her eyes, showing her distaste. "Really, I am surprised that girl has the nerve to come out in her condition. Quite the scandal, may I tell you."

Quite the scandal. Those had once been Rose's words about Madeliene Astor when she had pointed out who was who of the rich and famous to him on Titanic. From Rose, those words sounded playful and teasing. Coming from Becky, they just sounded mean and cruel. He didn't care for them, or for Becky at all.

"Come on, Becky. Give the girl a break. There is nothing wrong with having a good time, whether she's pregnant or not," Carl interrupted, feeling the need to stand up for the girl. "Not to mention that you don't even know the circumstances really. Word has it that she's a widow."

"I highly doubt that. She's more like a whore, I bet. She should have stayed wherever it was she came from instead of coming here around us decent folk."

"Are you thirsty?" Jack suddenly asked, having enough of Becky's judgmental ranting and raving. He had never met anyone as arrogant and snotty as Becky. She even made Caledon Hockley and Ruth Dewitt Bukater look like innocent kittens next to her! He just couldn't take her anymore!

Becky smiled at him, unaware of the unpleasant opinion that he had of her at the moment. "I guess some cider would be nice. Don't be too long now."

Jack ignore her and headed for the back doors of the barn where the party was taking place. He needed some space away from his date and the noise that filled the barn. He needed quiet and solitude and where better to get it than outside? Becky could just wait for her cider.

…..

"I don't know about this, Gretchen," Rose sighed as she walked along side her friend and her date as they approached the brightly lit Anderson barn. Doubts about the outing was again beginning to rise up. She knew that there was gossip about her and her condition going on around about the town. Some people didn't believe that she was a widow, but a whore that had gotten herself into trouble and was now hiding out. Really, she shouldn't be going to any party, not in her condition. Showing up at this party may stain her reputation even more than it already was. She should have just stayed at home in the boarding house.

"Don't be silly, Rose. You will be just fine. If anyone says anything, let me know. I'll take care of you," Gretchen reassured her friend with a bright smile, excited for the evening. She always loved this yearly party and was happy tht she could show her firend a good time. "Besides, all of William's friends are nice. They won't judge you. Just hang with them all night if you want."

"There's truth to that Rose. They are nice, even my friend Jack, even though he's been in a dark mood ever since he came home," William chuckled, wrapping an arm around Gretchen's shoulders.

"It's such a shame too. He's the best looking guy in this town, next to my William. All of the girls are wanting him to court them, but he has yet to show any interest in anyone."

Rose frowned at the name Jack. It just brought up thoughts of her Jack. If only it was the same person. How wonderful that would be. But it most likely wasn't. Her Jack was gone, frozen at the bottom of the sea. Her Jack was gone forever and would never come back. It made her sad all over again, just thinking about it.

"Well, Gretchen. You are in for a surprise. Carl had talked Jack into escorting Becky to the party," William grinned.

"What?! But he hates her! He has always hated her! Why would he go out with her now?!"

"Like I said, Carl talked him into it," William chuckled, finding Gretchen's outrage amusing. "It's their first and most likely their last date."

"Unbelievable," Gretchen huffed as they entered the barn. The party was well underway. Everyone was either talking or dancing. Rose couldn't help but be remnded of the steerage party on board Titanic. All she needed now was Irish music and Jack.

"William! You are finally here, man!" Carl waved to his friend as he walked in their direction.

"Hello Carl," Gretchen smiled, happy to see that he was without a date. Maybe he can keep Rose preoccupied. "You know Rose, right?"

"I heard of her," Carl turned to Rose with a friendly smile. "She is as pretty as you say. Rose, may I welcome you to the Anderson farm."

Rose graciously smiled, happy to see a friendly face. "Thank you. It's nice to be here."

"Gretchen, how about a dance?" William offered, the music making him tap his feet. He couldn't wait to get out onto the dance floor.

"What about Rose?" Gretchen asked, turning to Rose, who looked a little uncomfortable standing beside Carl. The redhead had probably guessed that she had been stood up for a date sort of.

Rose forced a smile, not wanting to make Gretchen feel like she had to stay on her account.

"I'll be fine. Go have a good time."

At first, it looked like Gretchen was going to refuse, but with a sigh she finally gave in. She had been waiting for a while to spend time with William and that time was finally here.

"Okay, then," Gretchen smiled, taking William's hand and allowed him to pull her out onto the dance floor.

"So Rose. Where are you from and what brings you to our little town," Carl lead her over to a table that was seated for four people. He looked forward to getting to know this girl better. Sure she was pregnant, but that really didn't bother him.

"I'm from Philadelphia. A friend of mine was from here, so I decided to come check it out. Maybe learn a little about him."

"Carl," Becky walked up behind her brother, back from looking for her missing date. She eyed Rose with distaste. It was obvious that she didn't like her. "What are you doing talking to her?"

"What are you doing here?" Carl turned to his sister, clear annoyance was in his voice. He had no patience for her stupid opinions. Where was Jack? He was supposed to be keeping her busy. "Where is Jack? I thought he was with you."

"He'll be back in a moment, I suppose. I still want to know what you are doing talking to her."

"That is none of your business. Go away," Car narrowed his eyes at his sister, afraid that she was going to cause a scene and embarrass him. "Go find Jack. I am sure that he's missing you right now, wherever he is."

Becky turned to Rose, ignoring her brother's suggestion. In her opinion, this girl was a tramp, soiling the good name of this town. She wasn't going to stand by and let her brother become involved with such a woman. "Why did you come here anyway? This is a decent town with decent people."

"Becky, don't," Carl's voice had a warning to it this time, but that still didn't stop his sister, who was openly glaring at Rose, who looked as if she rather be anywhere but there at that moment.

"I was invited," Rose answered, trying to regain the upper class composure that she once had before Titanic. Of course, she failed miserably at it. She wasn't her mother. She didn't have the ability to stay cold and unfeeling while under pressure.

"Invited by who? Not my parents of course and certainly not by any of my friends or any of the people in this town. This party is for the people of Chippewa Falls only, not by outsiders who are..."

"Becky that is enough!" Carl angrily grabbed his sister's arm, resisting the urge to shake her. "Apologize right now!"

By now the music had stopped and everyone was looking over at the table, well more like they were looking at Rose. To Rose, their eyes were accusing and judgmental. Becky was right. She was not wanted there.

"Don't stop the girl when she's telling the truth!" A voice piped in. Rose turned to see a middle aged woman emerge from the crowd, her cold eyes on Rose. "I suggest that you leave. You are not wanted here."

Looking at the faces around the Room, Rose could only assume that was true. She wasn't wanted there. People thought it was a disgrace for her to be there in her condition. She should indeed leave, but the room was so crowded that she couldn't really tell where the entrance was. She'll just have to find a door that lead outside. From there she could find her way back to the boarding house, have her things packed, and be gone from Chippewa Falls all together. Even though Jack was from here, she didn't want her child to grow up being thought of as a bastard and that would happen if she stayed. She had to go.

Taking one last look at the people around her, except for Carl, Gretchen, and William, Rose simply walked away, heading for the back of the barn, where she disappeared out the back door, making her escape.

…..

Jack was sitting outside on a bench, smoking a cigarette and staring up at the stars, wondering which one was Rose. He still didn't feel like going back into that party. In fact, he was finding it suffocating to be around all those people. He didn't really care for most of them anyway. They were so judgmental and liked to gossip too much. He could do without all of that. Suddenly he heard the sound of running footsteps, muffled by the grass on the ground. Curious, he stood up just to see a flash of red run pass him. It brought back memories to another time, when someone had ran pass him to get to the stern of the ship. But he wasn't on a ship this time, so where was this person running to?

Wondering what was going on, he followed the person until they stopped in front of a gigantic oak tree. It was a young woman. Her back was facing him as she leaned against the tree crying. Her red curls were bouncing around in the soft breeze, making him think of Rose. She reminded him of Rose. She was the same height, had the same length of hair, even the way she was standing was the same as Rose. Her sobs, they reminded him of Rose's as well.

Jack frowned. Was he imagining this? Did he miss Rose so badly that he was turning this poor girl into her? Finding reasons why this person could indeed be his lost love? How sick was that?

Her face. He had to see her face. That would break the illusion, he was sure. He had to get her to face him, but how? He could say something, but what? He was at a loss for words. Maybe introducing himself would work. It was worth a try.

"Hello?" He took a tentative step towards her, not sure how he was going to be welcomed. He stepped closer and closer to her until he was close enough to place a gentle hand on her shoulder.

With a gasp, the girl turned around, surprised by his touch. Jack found himself taking a step back, his eyes widening in shock at what he was seeing.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears were flowing freely from Rose's eyes as she stared at Jack in disbelief.

Jack could barely get her name past his lips, he was so in shock. Rose! It was really Rose! In Chippewa Falls! She wasn't dead after all! Still, he was too scared to believe it. "Rose?"

Rose couldn't believe her eyes. How could this be? Has her grief drove her completely insane, because standing before her, looking as alive as ever, was Jack! Her Jack! But it couldn't be, because he had died! She held his hand as he froze to death and she had let him go to sink into the depths of the North Atlantic! There was no way he could have survived...yet there he was!

"J-Jack?" Her voice trembled as her tears flowed freely. She was convinced that she was losing her mind. They were going to lock her away and take her baby.

"Rose?" Jack again asked, also thinking that he was losing his mind as well. He had looked for Rose. There was no Rose Dewitt Bukater on the lists! How could she be here now?

She shook her head, pressing her back against the tree as if she was trying to get away. "This can't be...I must be going crazy."

"Rose?" He took another step, afraid that she'll disappear at any moment.

The girl collapsed onto her knees, her trembling hands covering her face as she sobbed his name. He frowned as he saw that her sobs were so great, that they shook her seemingly fragile frame.

This had to be her. She didn't disappear, she kept saying his name. He could even smell her perfume, a flowery fragrance that made him think of wild roses in a beautiful garden. His heart soared as he realized that this was no hallucination! She was real! This was his Rose! She wasn't dead after all! He didn't know why he couldn't find her on the rescue ship, but here she was! By some miracle, she was given back to him! He couldn't let her stay like this, though. He had to get her out of there, back to the house where they could have some privacy.

He knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her and stroked her soft red curls. They were just as silky and soft as he remembered them to be. "Oh Rose, it's okay now. I found you. We're together again, it's okay now."

Rose tensed up in his arms, realizing that he was no vision created by her grief. He was real! She pulled away a little, she was filled with wonder and disbelief as her senses drank him in. He still had shaggy blond hair and his eyes were still a beautiful sky blue. He wore a blue sweater and tan pants, but everything else was the same. Especially that smile. Her eyes lit up with indescribable joy as she realized that indeed, this was her Jack! He was alive all this time!

"You're real...you're alive!"

Jack smiled as he placed his tanned hands over her fair ones. "So are you. I thought that I had lost you. I can't begin to tell you how much I had prayed for this moment."

Tears of sadness turned into turns of relief and joy as her senses just drank him in, reconfirming what her eyes were seeing. "I thought that you had frozen to death and I'd never see you again!"

Jack just chuckled and shook his head. "I thought that you had somehow drowned and were gone for good. Or worse, you were with Hockley...but you're here...and crying. Was that why you were crying? You thought that you would never see me again?"

"That's been the reason I've been crying for the past several months," Rose chuckled, wiping away at her falling tears, feeling like they were useless now that Jack was alive. "God, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too..."

Rose froze as she realized something. Jack didn't know about the baby. Should she tell him? Of course she had to tell him. He was the father after all, but she was so afraid of how he was going to react. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he didn't want her?

"Jack..."

"Jack, there you are," Becky came out with William, Carl, and Gretchen, who all looked as if they were going to wring her neck at any moment, trailing her. "I was looking all over for you...what are you doing with her?" She frowned. "Why is she still here?"

Seeing the look on Rose's face at the sight of Becky, Jack became defensive. He had been wondering why Rose had been in tears when he came upon her. He now had a feeling about why. "Why is that any of your concern? In fact, why was she crying? Something tells me that you had something to do with that," He got his feet and folded his arms, standing between Rose and Becky.

"I just told her the truth, is all. It's not my fault that she can't handle it," Becky frowned, wondering why Jack would even care about what she had said to Rose to make her upset. In fact, why was her date acting as if he knew Rose and was her defender all of a sudden. "Why would you care?"

"What truth is that?"

Becky rolled her eyes. "No one wants her here. I mean, look at her, in her condition! Not married, living by herself, who knows where she came from and I'm not the only one that feels that way. Mrs. Wilson agreed with me, she even said so!"

"Really? Like that bitter old hag has any room to talk? She's the one that no one wants around! Her and her gossiping mouth!" Gretchen broke in, furious with Becky for what she said to Rose. It was taking all of her will power not to sock the girl. "She's old, bitter, and alone! My mother only talks to her because she feels sorry for her! She's a poor excuse of a woman, just like you are! Like her, you are going to end up bitter and alone!"

"Oh really? Jack here asked me to the party, so I doubt very much that I'll be alone," Becky rolled her eyes.

"Well, since we're all about the truth here, Becky. I only asked you to the party because Carl begged me to ask you. I was doing him a favor. Really, since you're so big on the truth, let me spell the truth out to you. I hate you. I've always hated you, ever since we were kids! If it wasn't for Carl, I would never have had anything to do with you! I don't care about your stupid expensive dress, and I don't care about you! Especially when you're as much of a bitch as Clara Wilson! Rose is not welcomed here? Well you're definitely not! You are a horrible human being," Jack glared at her, also wanting to hit her, but she wasn't Caledon Hockley. He had to restrain himself.

Becky gasped in outrage. No one had ever spoken to her like that before! Not even her own brother! Who she turned to in her rage. "Carl, are you going to let Jack talk to me like that? He's being awfully rude!"

"Oh shut up, Becky! Jack's right! He never did like you, the only reason he agreed to take you to this party was because I talked him into it. He was doing me a favor and if I had known you were going to pull what you did in there, I would have saved us both the trouble! Now apologize to Rose right now or I will tell mom when she returns from Eau Claire. You do know you're an embarrassment to her."

Becky's outrage was complete. Instead of apologizing to Rose, she turned around and stalked off towards the house, wanting to get away from what was now a small group.

"I'd like to apologize for what went on in there. For my awful sister and Clara Wilson. No one agrees with them, Rose. People are curious, but they don't dislike you and they don't want you to leave. The party or the town," Carl apologize.

"It's okay now. I appreciate you standing up for me. Especially when it was your sister," Rose answered, feeling better now that not only had she discovered Jack alive, but more than one person had come to her defense. It was kind of a nice feeling.

"What I'd like to know is, how you and Jack Dawson obviously know one another," Gretchen stared, noticing how close Jack and Rose stood to one another and how they both didn't have an air of grief about them anymore.

Rose blushed and looked over at Jack, who also blushed, but happily smiled as he took her hand.

"You want to tell them?" He asked.

"We both should..."

"Tell us what?" William looked at the couple, feeling very confused. It had been a long time since he had seen an original smile from Jack. It was a good thing to see in his opinion. He missed Jack's smile.

"I'll tell," Rose chuckled, stepping closer to Jack. She smiled at Gretchen, grateful to this girl for her friendship and her encouragement. If it hadn't been for her, she might not have ever discovered Jack, even though they were in the same town. "Gretchen, remember me telling you about losing my fiancee in an accident? And his name was Jack?"

Gretchen's eyes grew round as she put two and two together. "Oh my god! This is your Jack?!"

Rose happily nodded. "I came here because I thought I'd feel closer to him, but I had no idea that he was alive and well here in this very town!"

"So I guess you had all met Rose already, huh?" Jack chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He planned to never let her go ever again.

"You didn't even tell us that you had been engaged, man," William chuckled, in shock over the discovery. He knew that Jack had came home depressed, looking as if he had lost his best friend in the world. Now looking at Rose, he could see why. If he had been engaged to such a beautiful woman and felt he had lost her, there would be no end to his depression. "Well, your gloominess makes sense now."

"Yeah. I'd be gloomy too," Carl nodded, feeling a little disappointed. He really had been interested in Rose, but it had been obvious that she had been mourning a great loss, and now he knew what that loss was. If he had to lose a girl, there was no better person to lose to than Jack Dawson.

"We both thought the other was dead. That's why we weren't together from the start. Rose is not a whore and I was planning to marry her before the accident. We had just lost each other. But we had found each other again, thankfully," Jack explained.

Gretchen happily rushed over to Rose and hugged her happily. "I am so happy for you and the baby. Just wait until momma finds out. She's going to be happy for you too, even though you weren't married after all, but you're close enough to it."

"Baby?" For the first time, it register's on Jack that Rose's body had changed from the last time they were together. He looked at her as if for the first time and gasped to see her swollen abdomen. He placed a hand on the small bump and smiled. "We're having a baby?"

Rose felt shy as she nodded. "It was the only reason I got up every morning. I think I would have died from grief otherwise."

"Oh my god...I don't know what to say. I'm gonna be a father," Jack looked up at his friends and laughed. "I'm going to be a dad! How about that?"

"I should have known that out of the three of us, you'd be first," William chuckled.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to take Rose back to my place now. We have so much to talk about and plan..."

"Wouldn't that be considered improper?" Carl frowned. He was happy for his friend, but he didn't think anymore gossip about Rose would help her any.

"What?" Jack frowned. He hadn't really thought about what was appropriate or inappropriate. He had never given such things any thought before. It was hard to do so now. He and Rose had been through so much already, it seemed rather silly to be concerned about that.

"Don't you think it's inappropriate? You two aren't married yet and you know how the people in this town are. Becky and Mrs. Wilson may be looked upon as horrible, but there are more than one of them in this town, you know that," Carl continued.

"He's right, Jack. Besides, Mother won't allow Rose to move in with you until you are married. She's not as bad as Mrs. Wilson, but she does have her standards and sticks to them like glue," Gretchen bit her lip, hating to step in like this, but felt like there was no choice. She wanted to protect her friend from anymore drama.

"Hey, I didn't say anything about moving in," Jack sighed, rolling his eyes at even the thought of all these unspoken rules of society. Besides, it annoyed him that they could think that he would soil Rose's reputation. Of course, he had already done that by getting her pregnant in the first place. He didn't want to make anything worse for her. "I just wanted to take her back to the house so we can talk about things. Alone."

"I don't know," Gretchen rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll walk her back to the boarding house later. I promise," Jack reassured Gretchen, looking her squarely in the eye.

"Well, as long as you promise. Rose, I'll tell mother to leave the door unlocked for you," Gretchen again hugged her friend, truly happy for her. "Now aren't you glad that you came to the party? Despite Becky and her awfulness?"

Rose could only laugh. "Yes I am. Thank you so much, Gretchen. For everything."

Jack and Rose bid their friends good-bye, happy to be back together again. Indeed, they did have things to work out, but they were sure that by the end of the evening, it'll be like they had never been apart.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on in. Make yourself at home," Jack unlocked the door and lead the way inside. He switched on the light, illuminating the foyer and living room. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't actually been up on the housekeeping lately. I bet my parents are turning in their graves right now because of this mess."

Really, the house wasn't that much of a mess. There were a couple of shirts on the couch and a couple of dishes on the living room table, but that was about it. Otherwise, Jack kept house pretty well, at least Rose thought so.

"I think it's wonderful," Rose replied, looking around the house, taking it all in. She couldn't help but think that this small house was perfect to raise a small family in. Her, Jack, and their baby.

"The perfect place to start a family, huh?" Jack grinned, walking up to take her hand in his.

She blushed and nodded, not at all surprised that he had read her mind. He seemed so good at doing that. He could still see people. The sinking hadn't changed that at all.

"Come. Let's sit down and talk," Jack lead her over to the couch, where they sat next to each other, their hands clasped together, not wanting to lose contact. "So...you're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant. I guess you can already see the ramifications of that. I'm fat, hormonal, and people think I am a whore, even though most of them have the decency not to say it to my face."

Jack bristled then felt horrible. It was his fault. "Oh Rose, what have I done?"

"You did nothing wrong. I was the one throwing myself at you, demanding that you draw me like one of your french girls, pulling you in back of the car and requesting for you to put your hands on me."

"But I didn't have to take advantage like that. I should have kept my head."

"I guess we both had lost our heads that night," Rose sniffed. She looked into his eyes, a single tear sliding down her cheek as she remembered the lonely months that were now behind her. "I missed you so much. I still can't believe that you're right here with me. It feels like a dream. A wonderful dream that I'll wake up from any minute now."

"Let me assure you, it's not a dream. We are both here, alive and well," He smiled, kissing her hands. "But there is something that I don't understand. I had searched for you on the Carpathia, but they had you down as deceased."

Rose sighed and shook her head. "That is because Rose Dewitt Bukater is deceased. I went and still do go by Rose Dawson. That way, mother and Cal wouldn't be able to find me. I had the freedom that I had always longed for, thanks to you."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. It all made sense now. "I should have known that. I don't know why it didn't occur to me to check for a Rose Dawson."

Rose gently touched his face, still not quite believing that all of this was real. She had dreamed of this moment so many times, only to wake up alone and miserable, missing Jack more than she already did.

"You are really here. "I'm not dreaming."

"I'm really here Rose. We're not dreaming. We're here together, finally," Jack chuckled, kissing her long and deep before pulling away. "And you're having my baby."

Rose simply laughed and nodded. "I'm having your baby."

"This calls for something special...but I have to go upstairs for a moment. Will you wait here?"

"Of course. I have nowhere else to go. Nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you."

He kissed her a few more times, unable to get enough. He'd die a happy man if he could just spend his life doing nothing but kissing Rose. "I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Rose waited as Jack ran upstairs to what had once been his parents room and searched through his mother's jewelry box and smiled as he found what he had been looking for. He returned to Rose, holding his right hand behind his back, a nervous smile on his lips.

Jack walked up to her and got down on one knee, taking her hand in his left one. "Rose, I love you. When I had thought that you were gone out of my life, I had wanted to die. I no longer cared about making it count. I had only wanted to be with you. But you're back in my life again and I am determined never to let you go again. I love you so much. I want to be with you for as long as I live. I want to be a family with you and our precious baby you're carrying. So I'm asking you, hoping for a positive answer Will you make Dawson your real last name? Will you marry me?"

He took out a black ring box and opened it to reveal a simple solitaire diamond ring.

Rose clamped a hand over her mouth as sobs escaped her and tears of joy escaped her eyes. Her dream of marrying Jack was coming true. Was there any other answer to give? She didn't think so! "Yes! Yes, Jack. I'll marry you," She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

Jack happily smiled as he pulled out of the hug, looking into Rose's eyes. She had to know how much the ring meant to him and her both as a family. "The ring, it was handed down in my mother's family from daughter to daughter. Of course, she had no daughters. It was only me, but I'm marrying you, which makes you a daughter. I know that she'd want you to have it.

His words brought real tears to Rose's eyes. This moment had such a deep meaning to the both of them now. "It's beautiful, Jack. I love it. I love you."

She watched as he slid the ring onto her finger. It was his promise to her, to make their lives one as soon as possible.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Rose. I promise, as soon as possible, we'll be married and this house will be your home, for as long as you want it to be."

Rose tearfully smiled as she hugged him tight. Her life was as perfect as it was ever going to be. Not only was she having Jack's baby, but by some miracle, he had been returned to her and they were going to officially be Mr. and Mrs. Dawson soon. She was the happiest that she had ever been in her entire life. They were together at last and this time, nothing on earth was going to come between them.

…..

It's been two hours since Jack and Rose and discovered each other and her acceptance of his proposal. Now they stood on the front porch of the boarding house as Jack completed his promise to walk her home.

"I hate to say good night. I am afraid that I'll wake up and this will all be some wonderful dream," Rose stared into Jack's eyes, loving the way that they sparkled and danced in the moonlight. She had missed them so much during their separation. She had been afraid that she would never see them again, at least not in Jack.

"Don't worry, it's not a dream. I'm here and you're here and soon we'll never have a reason to part again," Jack pulled her into a warm embrace. "I love you so much. I wish I didn't have to leave you tonight."

"I wish that you didn't have to either, but it won't be long. We'll see each other again tomorrow"

"I'm going to go to the church and book it for the earliest date."

"And I'll have to look for a dress...one that I've picked out. Not my mother. Wow, this will be me planning my wedding. Do you know how special that is? I mean...with Cal, it was all mother...but with you, it's me."

Jack just chuckled. "And we won't invite anyone from Philadelphia society unless you want to."

Rose just laughed. "I don't. I barely want to invite anyone from Chippewa Falls society. Wow, tonight...it has ended in a way that I never dreamed it would. I was so miserable, Jack."

"But you're not now?"

"No I'm not. I'm unbelievably happy, I can just float away," Rose laughed hugging him again before claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. She loved this man so much, she could just kiss him forever.

"Get a room why don't ya?" William laughed as he came upon the porch with Gretchen, who was grinning from ear to ear. They were both overjoyed to see how happy their friends were.

"Because I don't want to get in trouble with Mrs. Bloom and I'm keeping a promise to your girl there," Jack chuckled as he released Rose and turned to his friend.

"To be honest, a part of me was hoping that you wouldn't keep that promise. Rose deserves a nice night of happy moments after all these months of being lonely and miserable," Gretchen giggled. "With the way you two look at each other, you are ready to be newlyweds."

"Well, in a few more weeks, we will be newlyweds and both of you are invited to the happy event," Jack happily smiled, knowing that Rose would want Gretchen there if no one else. By all signs, they seemed to be pretty good friends.

"A wedding?! Oh Rose, how wonderful!" Gretchen immediately hugged her friend. "Mother and I are going to be so busy helping you get ready!"

"Does this make me best man, or does Carl get that honor? May I point out, it was Carl that wanted you to go through that nightmare with his sister,"William smirked.

"Of course you get best man!" Jack laughed. "Carl will just have to live with it. He should never have fixed me up with Becky. She makes Caledon Hockley look like prince charming."

"Who?" Both Gretchen and William asked, confused.

"No one important," Rose laughed. "Well, I guess Gretchen and I better get inside before Mrs. Bloom begins to worry."

"I'll come by tomorrow, Rose. We'll spend the day down by lake wissota," Jack replied, hating to say good night, but knowing that there was no choice.

"I'd love that Jack. It sounds like fun," Rose smiled, loving the idea of spending the day with him.

"Good night, Rose," Jack watched as she and Gretchen disappeared into the house.

William chuckled and pulled his friend off of the porch. "Come on Jack. Let's be on our way. Our girls are off to girl land."

Jack laughed. "That they are."

Together, the two friends headed for their separate homes, the coming wedding on their minds.


	6. Chapter 6

"I made you a nice picnic to go with you to the lake," Gretchen emerged from the kitchen, carrying a large picnic basket in her hands. "Being by that water can work up an appetite."

It was the next day after her reunion with Jack. Rose was in the sitting room waiting for Jack's arrival. She still couldn't believe that the night before was real. It still seemed like a hazy dream. It was the engagement ring on her finger that told it that it had all happened. Jack was alive and well and wanting to marry her. The past several months of grief were all in the past.

"Are you sure that you and William can't join us?" Rose asked.

"I'm positive. William is working at his pa's shop today, so he is busy and I have to finish off some chores here. Besides, this day is for you and Jack to be alone together and get reacquainted. I am sure that you both have a lot to get caught up on. One night is simply not enough," Gretchen chuckled, touched by the offer, but knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea. At least not this time. "You two have fun. You both deserve it."

The ringing of the doorbell stopped Rose from saying anything else as Mrs. Bloom appeared at the bottom of the steps and answered the door. She had heard all about the reunion. Even though she was shocked that Jack was the father of Rose's baby and that they were engaged instead of married, she was still touched by the love that obviously existed between the pair and didn't hold it against Rose for lying. It was obvious that she loved Jack and Jack loved her and that their separation had not been any fault of theirs.

"Why Jack Dawson. Finally you show up at my door," Mrs. Bloom tsked, trying to seem stern, despite being happy to see that the sadness the boy had been carrying around for months was now gone.

"Hello, Mrs. Bloom. Is Rose ready?" Jack asked. A bright smile appeared on his face as he spied Rose standing up from the couch.

"She's right this way, young man," Mrs. Bloom stepped aside, allowing Jack to enter. "So what are your plans today?"

"They are spending the day at lake wissota, with a picnic lunch made by yours truly," Gretchen happily grinned. "It's going to be so romantic."

"I hope you don't mind my prying, but what kind of accident were you in that you both presumed the other was dead?" Mrs. Bloom asked, curious.

Jack and Rose looked at one another, not sure if they should share their story. Titanic was not an easy topic for them.

"Mother, does it matter? The important thing is that they had found each other again," Gretchen saw the look between Jack and Rose and knew that the accident was a topic that was hard for them.

"I guess it doesn't. Just as long as they are together and happy, so am I."

"We better be going now," Jack took Rose's hand and lead her to the front door. "We have to get down to the lake before it gets so hot that we won't want to go anymore."

"Don't forget your lunch," Gretchen gave the basket to Rose. "Have fun you two."

"We'll be sure to," Jack waved, pulling Rose along behind him. The two Bloom women watched them leave with smiles on their faces.

"Well, they do make a cute couple," Mrs. Bloom commented. "Karen would have liked Rose. Such a sweet girl."

"You mean Mrs. Dawson?" Gretchen asked. She knew that her mother and Jack's had been good friends and Jack hadn't been the only one affected by the Dawson's sudden deaths.

"Of course, dear. I was just thinking that it was a shame that Karen wasn't here to meet her new daughter in law. Rose reminds me a lot of her."

Gretchen watched her mother and wondered what really was going on through her mind. Perhaps she was right. Perhaps Jack's mother would have approved. Sadly, that was something that they'll never know.

…..

Jack and Rose made their way down to the lake. Both were silent, lost in their own thoughts. One thing was clear. They both were a bundle of nerves. This was the longest time they'll spend together off of a moving ship. They both were nervous. What if it turned out that they didn't like each each other? Jack doubted that would happen, but it could. It happened all the time.

It was Jack who spoke first as he saw the sparkling blue water of the lake as they arrived.

"Come on, Rose, we're here," Jack grinned, leading the way over to the lake, where there were other couples swimming in the water and laying on blanket's, sunbathing and just enjoying each other's company. "Here it is! The infamous lake wissota!"

"It's gorgeous," Rose grinned, just loving how blue the water was. Almost as blue as Jack's eyes. "Is it as cold as you said it was?"

"It probably getting there, with winter just a few months away," Jack chuckled, spreading a blanket out onto the grass and sitting the picnic basket down in the center of the blanket. "We're lucky right now though. It's unusually warm for this time of the month. So what do you want to do first?"

Rose sighed as she lowered herself down onto the blanket and just allowed the serenity of the atmosphere to just wash over her, calming her some. "I just want to sit here for a while. It's so calm here, Jack. You must have came down here all the time as a child."

"Every other day when it wasn't snowing, actually," Jack chuckled. "To be honest, this is my first time down here since I've been back. When you set here by the lake, you think too much and at the time...all I could thing about was how I had allowed you to die."

"Oh Jack. What happened wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it was mine. I was the one that let go of your hand when you didn't answer me. I allowed you to sink into the ocean. I should have made sure that you were dead, but I didn't. I...I could have killed you. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm glad that you did let go. If you hadn't, you may have missed that lifeboat coming back. You wouldn't have been rescued, there would have been no empty board for me to get on and row to the life boats, we both would have died. What you did had saved both of us in the long run. Everything worked out in the end. Neither of us are dead and we're going to be married in a couple of weeks, Jack gave her hand a comforting squeeze. "Then we'll have our baby and be the best parents in the world."

Rose laid her head on his shoulders, the thought of their wedding filling her with a happiness that she had no idea was possible to feel. "I can't wait until the day when I can wake up next to you and know that we'll never be apart again."

"Me neither," Jack smiled, looking into her eyes. Rose lifted her head as she was drawn into his gaze. She scooted closer, until their faces were inches apart. She leaned in and kissed him, her tongue sliding out to taste him. She moaned, savoring the familiar taste, something that she thought she would never ever have again. It felt so good to be in his arms again, after such a long time. She never wanted the moment to end.

Jack pulled away feeling a little dazed. He swallowed, trying to regain his bearings. "Wow...that kiss packed a punch huh?"

"That was the plan."

"Of course. So Rose..."

"Yes Jack?" Rose smiled, expecting him to say something lovely and romantic. Or do something artistic, like draw her.

"Have you ever heard from your mother or Cal again?"

Rose frowned, taken aback by Jack's choice of a subject. Why was he bringing them up for and why now? "Um, no. I never got in touch with mother after I disembarked the Carpathia. In fact, I made it a goal to avoid all contact with them. Why do you ask? Did you see them or something?"

"I saw your mother," Jack nodded. For some reason, Ruth Dewitt Bukater had popped up into his mind. He could still remember the sight of the woman and the feelings seeing her had brought up. "She didn't see me, though. She was in the infirmary one day looking for you. She was in hysterics."

"Oh," was the only response Rose had. She hadn't given much thought of how her mother was fairing. She had been too angry at the time. A part of her still was. Her mother had been selfish in trying to marry her off to Cal, not caring how she had felt at the time. Making it her responsibility to save the family name when all she had wanted to do was live a life free of all the pomp and circumstance of high society.

"Are you planning to ever speak to her again? I mean...I'm sure that it would mean a great deal to her," Jack stroked Rose's hair, not really liking Rose's lack of response, but what could he expect. Her mother had put her through hell. But still, she was her mother. That relationship shouldn't just be thrown away.

"No. No, Jack, I never plan to get in touch with her. I bet those tears you saw were fake or maybe she was crying because her meal ticket was gone. I don't know. But I do know that I don't want to see her again," Rose glared down at her hands, shuddering at the thought of Ruth. "You know what she was so concerned about when the ship was going down? Do you know what she said? She was concerned that the lifeboats would be too crowded and if the boats were divided by class! Can you believe that? The ship was sinking and she was worried about sitting next to someone in second class or in steerage! That's the kind of woman that my mother is!"

"Rose, I'm sure that she didn't mean..."

"She did!" Rose sighed and looked at Jack, trying to soften her expression, not wanting him to think that she was angry with him. "What is bringing this on, Jack? Why are you now being an advocate for my mother of all people?"

"It's just that...I had lost my mother at such a young age and I miss her a lot. There are times when I really needed her talks or one of her hugs, even when I was out on the road. But I couldn't have any of that because she's gone. But Rose, your mother is still alive. You can talk to her or hug her or even yell at her. I can't do that with mine, not anymore. I just don't think that you should just throw that relationship away. I think that you should at least try to make amends with her sometime before she goes. Don't do what I did Rose. Don't wait until she's gone to tell her how you truly feel."

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked him and noticed how his own eyes were filled with unshed tears at the thought of his own mother. She had no idea that he felt that way about his mother and her death. He must really miss her. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. "Jack, for you, I'll think about what you had just said. I won't discount it. But I'm not going to get in contact with her until you and I are safely married. I don't want her showing up here with Cal, in hopes that they can make me change my mind."

"Fair enough," Jack smiled, taking her hand in his. He kissed the back of it and massaged her soft skin. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. That's all."

"I know and I love you for it. But let's drop the subject now and dig in to the delicious lunch that Gretchen had prepared for us," Rose smiled, opening the basket to find all kind of food items inside. "I am starving."

…..

 _Two hours later…_

Rose laid in Jack's arms, just gazing into his eyes. They both were thanking god that they were there together instead of alone and miserable like they had been for the past several months. By all signs, their days of loneliness were now over. Looking around, Rose was pleased to see that everyone who had been at the lake were now gone and it was only her and Jack.

"Jack?" She played with his hair, twirling the golden strands around he slender fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too. Maybe even more."

"Really? How do you know if you love me more than I love you?" Rose giggled.

"I don't know. I just know that I would lay down my life for you. That I want you to be happy, even if it can't be with me. That I'd give up everything for you."

Rose smiled. "I feel the same for you. I think it's a tie. We love each other equally."

"I agree," Jack chuckled, kissing her nose. "So what do you want to do now? It's only us here, at last."

Rose grinned, releasing him as she sat up and looked at the lake's water. "I want to go swimming!"

"Are you sure about that? The water is pretty cold, even in the summer time."

"It can't be any colder than the North Atlantic. It's not winter yet! Come on Jack! Let's go swimming!"

"We don't have suits."

"We don't need them," Was Rose's coy answer. She arched a brow, as if daring Jack to give in to her demands.

"You are being crazy!" He laughed.

"I know. That's why I trust it," She grinned, beginning to shed her clothes as he watched in amazement. "Come on Jack!"

He couldn't resist. There was that fire and impulsiveness that he had seen on Titanic and made him fall head over heels in love with her! Laughing, he got up and began shedding his clothes as well. Finally, hand in hand they ran and jumped into the lake. A few seconds later, they were in the water in each other's arms, both shivering.

"Shit this is cold!" Jack laughed as Rose pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Not colder than the North Atlantic."

"Wait until winter and the lake freezes over. It'll reach North Atlantic temperatures then," Jack chuckled. "Of course, we'll be going nowhere near the lake then. I never want to be that cold again."

"Neither do I. Only above freezing temperatures for my Jack," Rose sighed, her eyes meeting his. She blushed as she became lost in those beautiful eyes. "You are so beautiful. I never want to let you go..."

"Don't...hold on as long as you want," Jack smiled before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.

Swept away in passion, they made love right there in the lake, ignoring the cold water that they had adjusted to. The temperature of the lake was indeed warmer than the waters that had almost taken their lives, thankfully.

Later on, they were back on the shore, laying in each other's arms once again, staring up at the sky.

"Wherever did you become so impulsive?" Jack grinned, stroking her damp hair.

"From the master of impulsiveness," Rose laughed, returning her gaze to Jack's. "You don't know what you've unleashed on Titanic."

Jack kissed her again, his smile never fading. This was the happiest he had ever been in a good long time. "I think that I do. I must say, I like it."

Rose just laughed and kissed him again and again until they were on their way to the stars once again.

…..

Now fully dressed Rose breathed in the scent of the lake as she and Jack began to gather their things to leave. She couldn't count how many times she and Jack had made love that day, or had just laid in each other's arms, but she did know that they had been touching in some way for the past several hours. They just couldn't get enough of one another.

"This has been such a wonderful day," Rose sighed, once again glancing at the lake. "I hate to see it end."

"Who says that it's the end? Rose, today is not over. In fact, I have more planned for us to do at my house. We're on our way there now," Jack grinned, giving her a light kiss.

Soon enough, they were indeed at the Dawson place. Jack directed Rose to just set the picnic basket on the couch and just wait for a few seconds while he took care of something.

Two minutes later, he reappeared and beckoned for her to enter the dining room, where there was a candle-lit table made for two waiting for her.

"Jack, you shouldn't have," Rose gasped in awe. "How did you ever arrange all of this while you were with me the whole day?"

"William's mother came over and fixed the dinner and set up the table. Surprised?"

"Very. You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble..."

"Come. Let's sit," Jack took her hand and lead her over to her seat.

"You know...I wish the past six months had never happened. I've missed you so much. I wish that we had always been together."

"I do too, Rose, but that that is in the past now. We're together now and that is all that matters, Jack kissed the back of her hand.

Rose smiled at Jack with tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by the love that she felt for him. Truthfully, there was no words to describe how much she loved him. All she knew was that she was going to do everything in her power to insure that they were never separated again.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks pass by and they're filled with wedding planning, from booking the church to buying the wedding dress. With both bride and groom wanting it to be a simple wedding and nothing extravagant, it didn't take long to plan. By time the two weeks were up, Jack and Rose was ready for the walk down the aisle. In their minds, there was no point in waiting. The past six months had been long enough.

It was the night before the wedding. Gretchen was up extra late, making sure that her own dress was ready for the next day. She was just checking the door, making sure that everything was locked up tight, when there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be coming by at that time of night, she peeked outside to see a familiar face. A girl around twenty years of age with blond hair and green eyes was standing on the door step. She was dressed as a society girl, but her posture told her that she was anything but first class. Gretchen instantly recognized her. She was Jack's former girlfriend and her best friend Christina Banksworth. She had left town with Jack five years ago, but according to William, she had left Jack in Santa Monica for some rich guy, leaving Jack to travel the world on his own. Now it seemed that she was back in Chippewa Falls. Gretchen wondered what happened to send her back home.

Gretchen opened the door and threw her arms around her friend, happy to see her again. "Christina! You're back! Oh my god, when did you get back in town?"

"Just now. I had nowhere to go, so I came here," Christina smiled, happy to get such a warm welcome. She really hadn't been sure what response she would have gotten. "I hope that I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course you're not disturbing me! Come on in! Tell me what you've been up to!" Gretchen pulled Christina into the sitting room, whee they sat on the couch facing each other.

"Well, as you probably know already, I had left Jack for a rich man named Samuel Longfellow. Gretchen, I couldn't help myself. He was so charming and he had brought me all of these fine things, like dresses and jewelry. I had never been treated like that before...you know, like a princess! There was no way that I could have resisted any of that. Well, for the past four years, we were together. I thought that he was going to marry me. How wrong I was."

"What happened?"

"I insisted that he take me to meet his family. Big mistake, let me tell you. If I had known that this would happen, I would never have suggested it."

"They weren't happy to meet you?"

Christina shook her head. "They saw me as a gold digging harlot, never mind that it was Samuel that had approached me. They accused me of using him for his money...and he didn't defend me. In fact, he began to agree with them!"

Gretchen gasped, outraged for her friend. "Chris, that's awful!"

"He was so cold and stuffy. He began to talk down to me. It all came to a head a week ago. I had an argument with his mother. She never did like me. He escorted me from the room, gave me two hundred dollars, and told me that it was over. He dumped me. Just like that."

"Oh Chris, I'm so sorry."

"Anyway, I had no place to go but back home, here to Chippewa Falls. Oh Gretch, I have been such a fool. In more ways than one."

"I'd say! I mean, you dump a great guy like Jack for a swell that you didn't even know, and look at what happened. Now you have nothing."

"Jack. Whatever happened to him? Do you know?"

"Why? You don't think that you'd have another chance with him, do you?"

Christina sighed with a shrug. "Right now, I don't know what I am thinking I just know that I need some sleep and maybe a good hot bath. Do you think that's possible?"

Gretchen smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. "Of course. We have an extra room available and since everyone is asleep right now, the bathroom is free. I'll let mother know that you're here when we wake up in the morning. For now, I suggest that you take that bath and get some sleep."

"Thank you so much," Christina hugged her old friend, relieved to have a place to stay for the night. "I'll probably go see my mother tomorrow as well. She must have been real sore with me for living the way I had."

"She was. But she may be over it by now. Just talk to her," Gretchen suggested, giving her a kind smile, wanting to be reassuring. She lead the other girl to the room next to Rose's and opened the door. "This is your room. Have a nice night."

"I'll try. Thanks Gretch." It wasn't until Gretchen had disappeared into her own room that Christina realized that her question about Jack Dawson had never been answered. She wondered why. Oh well, she'll just have to find out in the morning. She'll just go to the Dawson place and find out for herself.

…..

Back in her room, Gretchen laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. What a mess this all could possibly be. What a time for Christina to show back up in everyone's lives. The night before Jack and Rose's wedding. She remembered back before Jack and Christina had left town. They had been the couple that everyone wanted to emulate. They had been inseparable and everyone had thought it would be them getting married someday. Then Jack's parents had died and he felt the need to leave town. Not wanting to be left behind, Chris had decided to join him, despite Gretchen begging her not to. Christina had claimed to love Jack more than anything and unable to live without him. So she had followed him out of Chippewa Falls. How surprised that both she and William had been when they found out that Christina had left Jack for some rich man that had charmed her with jewelry and fancy dresses. Jack had been heartbroken and after that had stopped writing home at all. Christina, herself, didn't bother to write either.

Now, five years after they both had left, Jack was back, but he had found someone new to love. He loved Rose more than anyone, including Christina. That was obvious to all that saw Jack and Rose together. Tomorrow was the wedding they had been waiting for, and now here Christina was, probably looking to get her ex back.

Probably? Who was she kidding? That was the exact reason why Christina was back.

Gretchen hoped that the wedding would go off without a hitch before Christina got in contact with Jack. Rose and Jack didn't need the appearance of an old girlfriend to mar their happiness. They had been through too much as it is. Tomorrow should be a stress free, happy day for them both. She loved Christina, but the love between Jack and Rose was true. It deserved a chance to thrive. Chris had made her bed. She can lay in it.

Gretchen sat up at the sound of a knock at her door. Frowning, she wondered who it could be at this time of night? Could it be Christina in need of something else? She got to her feet and walked over to the door and opened it to Rose, who looked like she was a ball of anxiety.

"Rose? What are you doing still awake? You should be in bed. You have a big day tomorrow. Both you and the baby need your rest," Gretchen tsked, pulling the red head into her room.

"I know we do, but I can't get to sleep. I'm far too nervous," Rose wrung her hands and chewed on her bottom lip. All night, she had been going through all she would need to do to make Jack a proper wife. For all the things that she listed that she could do right, there were ten more things that she knew could go wrong. "Tomorrow, I will be marrying the love of my life. I want to be a good wife...but what if I can't? What if I'm an awful wife? This can be a big mistake!"

"Hey, calm down. Look, you're going to make Jack the perfect wife. You're already perfect in his eyes anyway," Gretchen laughed, amused by Rose's insecurity. "You just need to get some sleep and your cold feet will go away."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. Now go. Off with you."

Rose laughed. "Okay, okay. I'm going to bed. I just want to say thank you, for being such a great friend to me for the past six months. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here," Rose hugged her friend, thankful for all she had done for her.

"You're welcome. It was a pleasure to be here for you. I had always admired you and your proper ways," Gretchen winked as she returned the hug then pulled away. "Now get to bed before mother wakes up. You know how she is about you getting enough rest for that baby."

"That I do," Rose giggled as she headed for the door "Good night, Gretchen. Wait...I just realized something. This is my last night in this house. Tomorrow, Jack's house will be my new home. I don't know why I didn't think of that before now."

"Where are you two going for the honeymoon? Out of town?"

"We're only staying a night at a fancy hotel in Eau Claire," Rose shrugged. "Molly Brown's wedding gift, well actually one of her gifts, to us. The other is a trip to Santa Monica, but we're not taking that until after the baby is born."

"Wow, that's nice. A night of romance in a fancy hotel, I love it."

"It is a great idea," Rose grinned. "Well, I'm off to bed. I think my nerves have calmed down now. Good night."

"Sweet dreams," Gretchen waved as Rose waltzed out of the room, leaving Gretchen to go on to bed so she could be up bright and early the next morning as well.

…..

 _The next Morning…_

 _Dawson House..._

Jack gazed at his reflection as he stood in front of the mirror, his stomach full of butterflies as he straightened his tie. In a few more hours, he would be marrying the most beautiful girl in the world. He wanted to be sure to look perfect. He wanted to appear to be the right man to marry his beautiful Rose.

"Hey, I think that you've prepped enough. It's time to get to the church," William stepped into the doorway, crossing his arms. "You don't want to keep the girl waiting."

Jack turned to his best man, clearly nervous by the way his hands trembled as he smoothed back his hair. "Are you sure that you have the rings? I don't want to find out when we get there that you had forgotten them."

"I have them, man. Don't worry, everything is under control," William smiled. He was beyond happy for his best friend. He was indeed marrying the perfect woman. She wasn't only beautiful, she had class and loved Jack with her whole heart, the way he deserved to be loved. She wasn't like Jack's ex-girlfriend Christina. He had never liked Christina. She had been too flighty. He hadn't been surprised when he had received a letter from Jack telling him about how Christina had broken up with him for some rich man. He hated that Gretchen still thought of Christina as a friend, even though she hadn't heard from her in years and neither had Jack, which in his opinion was a good thing.

Both men jumped, startled by the sharp knock at the door. Jack frowned, wondering who it could be. He hadn't been expecting anyone but William, and he was already there. "Who can that be?"

"I'll go check. You just finish up here and then we'll be on our way," William replied, going downstairs to open the door, thinking that he probably knew who it was. The girls of course. Rose probably wanted to see Jack before the wedding. Gretchen had warned him that Rose was going through serious Jack withdrawal, since the pair had decided not to see each other again before the wedding. Of course, William wasn't about to let that happen. It would be bad luck and that was the last thing that Jack and Rose needed.

His smile turned into a frown when he saw who was at the other side of the door. Christina Banksworth, Jack's ex-girlfriend. He had no idea what she was doing there or why. He was sure that it couldn't be good.

"Hello, William. It's been a long time," Christina uncomfortably smiled, knowing that William intensely disliked her. He never thought that she was suitable for Jack.

"You shouldn't have come back, Christina," he darkly replied, standing so he was blocking any entrance into the house. "What do you want?"

"Is Jack home? I mean, did he ever return to Chippewa Falls?"

"He's not here. Now goodbye," William slammed the door shut, not even waiting for a response.

"Who was that?" Jack asked, walking down the stairs, still adjusting his bow tie as he nodded at the door.

"No one important. Come on, let's get going before we're late," William placed a hand on Jack's chest, stopping him from heading for the front door. He didn't want to take a chance of him seeing Christina. He didn't want even the sight of the girl to ruin this day for his friend. "Let's go out the back. Rose was wanting to drop by this morning and you know what they say about the bride and groom seeing each other before the wedding."

Jack nodded, agreeing. "You're right. Good idea, man. With the luck we have, she'll be at the door waiting for us."

William chuckled as he followed Jack to the back door, hoping that Christina had left already.


	8. Chapter 8

_Two hours later…_

Jack and William were standing at the podium, both nervous for different reasons. Jack was nervous about being a good husband and father and William was nervous that not only would he drop the rings, but that Christina would show up and ruin everything. For the fifth time, he pushed the woman out of his mind, refusing to to think about her anymore. This was Jack's happy day and it was going to be perfect.

Jack scanned the crowd, taking note of who was attending when he saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Fuck, I can't believe it! She's here! She came!" Jack happily exclaimed.

Alarmed, William frowned and looked for any sign of Christina. "Who? Where?"

His face lighting up with a big smile, Jack walked away from the podium, heading towards the surprise guest. "Molly Brown!"

He ran up to her, happily waving to the woman who had helped him on Titanic. "What a surprise to see you here!"

Molly laughed and hugged the young artist tightly, happy to see him alive and well after all. "Hello Jack, darlin'! Rosie called me and told me that you had survived the sinking after all. She informed me of your intentions to marry and I had to come and witness it! After all, I helped you two get together, sort to speak. Needless to say, I am over the moon about the two of you! That poor girl was a wreck after she had gotten off the carpathia. I took her in for a while, until she felt strong enough to take care of herself."

"Thank you for doing that for me, Molly. I wish that I had been there for her myself," Jack sighed, again thinking of those wasted six months, when they could have been together.

"Well that's the past and this is the present and you're here to take care of her yourself, eh?"

"Of course."

""I also gave you two a surprise. Has Rose told ya?"

"No. To be honest, I haven't seen her since the day before yesterday. We decided to stay away from each other until the ceremony," Jack chuckled. "She'll probably tell me later."

"Speaking of Rose, I better get back there and help her along. You know us women take a long time getting beautiful for you boys," Molly winked as she gave his cheek an affectionate pat.

"Well, it shouldn't take Rose that long. She's naturally beautiful."

"You know that, I know that, but to her eyes, she probably doesn't," Molly chuckled before heading back to the dressing room to help Rose.

Meanwhile, while Jack was reuniting with Molly, Gretchen had excused herself from helping Rose for a second to talk to William. She had to share her news with someone who was part of the old group of friends. She found him at the podium, watching Jack and Molly talk.

"Guess who is back in town," she whispered, glad that Jack was out of earshot.

"Christina Banksworth," was William's flat reply.

"How did you know?"

"She stopped by Jack's house before we came here."

"What?!" She grabbed William's arm, disturbed by this new development. "What did he say to her?"

"He said nothing. He didn't see her. I got rid of her before he came downstairs."

Relief filled her. She didn't want anything, especially Christina to ruin this special day for her friend. "That was close."

"Yeah. She asked if he was there and I said that he wasn't before slamming the door in her face."

"Will!"

"What?"

"I wish that you'd be nicer to her. I really do."

"Look, Jack is my best friend. That woman had hurt him bad. The last thing he needs on his wedding day is that witch showing up to throw a wrench in the works. I can't believe you're standing up for her! I mean, you're Rose's friend! You should be happy that I stopped Chris from ruining her day."

"I am."

"Then why are you standing up for that woman? You do know that she probably wants Jack back and you're here yelling at me for standing in her way."

"I'm not yelling at you for standing in her way. I'm yelling at you for the way you did it. There was no reason to slam the door in her face."

"Well I disagree. Jack was on his way down and she was the last person he needed to see."

Gretchen crossed her arms and gave a deep sigh, annoyed with the situation. Jack and Rose were her friends and she wanted them to be happy. But Christina was her friend too, and she knew that she was never going to be happy about this and it made her sad. But then again, this was Christina's own fault. She was the one that had walked away from Jack for money.

"How did you find out that she was back anyway?"

"She stopped by late last night, after Rose was asleep. I gave her a room..."

"What?! In the same house as Rose?"

"Calm down. Rose didn't see her and she was gone from the house by time Rose woke up and hadn't returned. When she does return, Rose will be out of the house and in Eau Claire with Jack. We should drop the subject, here comes Jack," Gretchen smiled as Jack walked up, looking rather nervous.

"Hey Gretchen. How's Rose? How is she holding up?" Jack asked as he walked up, unaware of what the two were talking about.

"She's doing pretty well for a blushing bride. One would think that this is her second time getting married, not her first."

Jack had to smile at that. This almost was her second time. If things had gone differently, she'd be marrying Hockley right now, not him. Thankfully, things had gone the way they did and Hockley was just a distant memory while he was the one Rose was getting married to.

"I better get back there. The wedding will be starting in five minutes," Gretchen noticed the time. She gave William a hug and quick kiss before darting back into the dressing room.

"Let us get back into position," William chuckled, leading the way back to the alter. "So how nervous are you? This is your last five minutes as a free man."

"It's a freedom that I give up gladly," Jack smiled. "Being a drifter was fun for a while, but there comes a time when you have to settle down and this is me ready to settle down."

William nodded, kind of understanding how his friend must be feeling. "You know, seeing you marry the woman you love, it makes me want to propose to Gretchen."

"Why don't you? You guys are great together."

"I don't know. Maybe I will. Maybe I'll do it tonight as we walk home from the reception," William smiled at the thought. "I don't have a ring yet, but that can come later I suppose."

"Good luck pal. Let me know how it goes. She's a great girl."

"She is, isn't she? I don't deserve her."

"Will, that's not up to you. It's up to her. I don't deserve a woman like Rose, but obviously, she feels differently. Don't let your feelings on what she does and doesn't deserve stand in the way. It's not what she deserves, it's what she wants."

Jack fell silent as the wedding march began. His eyes scanned the gathered crowd. He felt an ache in his heart when he realized that he was subconsciously looking for his parents and Fabrizio. They should be here, seeing him marry the love of his life. Their absence was glaring to him. He hoped that they were at peace, wherever they were now. Maybe Fabrizio was marrying his Helga, just as Jack was marrying Rose.

"Here she comes," William smiled, placing a supportive hand on Jack's shoulder. "She's freaking gorgeous, man."

Jack smiled as he watched Gretchen walk down the aisle, ahead of the most beautiful bride he had ever set eyes on. Rose's red hair was twisted into a french twist and she wore a beautiful white gown that lightly fitted over her swollen belly. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was all his.

Rose stared straight ahead at Jack, who was stunningly handsome in his black tuxedo, his blond hair slicked back away from his face like it had been on Titanic, and it glowed in the light of the church. His blue eyes took her in, all the love and desire in the world obvious in their depths. She smiled as she stepped up to the alter and took his hand as she stood beside him. She halfway listened to the priest as her senses focused in on Jack, from the feel of his hand to the wonderful cologne he was wearing.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest smiled once the vows were read the the rings were exchanged.

The church erupted in applause as Jack and Rose kissed, sealing their union.

…..

Christine stood on her mother's poor, glaring at her mother's closed door and the note tacked onto the wood:

 _Gone to a wedding. Will be back at eight tonight_

 _-Edith Banksworth_

Christine couldn't help her irritation. Who in town could possibly be getting married? She knew that Gretchen and William had a thing going, but Gretchen would have mentioned it the night before. Shrugging her shoulders, Christine headed back to the boarding house. There was no point in standing there in wait of her mother. She'll just have to go back tomorrow. Maybe Gretchen can fill her in on the town gossip. Let her know what's up with everyone as they enjoyed a hot cup of tea. But when she got back to the boarding house, everyone was gone.

"I guess they all went to that wedding," she irritably muttered.

It was so unfair. A couple of strangers were getting joined in wedded bliss while she sat in the house alone. She shouldn't be alone at all, really. She wouldn't have been if Jack had been at home like he was supposed to be. She would have talked him into forgiving her. She just knew that he would have and right now, she could be relaxing in his arms, letting all the pain of the past few days wash away and become a distant memory.

Maybe William had lied and Jack had been home. It wouldn't surprise her if he had. William had always hated her and had once been determined to break her and Jack up. The only reason he had stopped was because it had threatened his friendship with Jack. But what if Jack really was gone from Chippewa Falls for good and had no intentions of ever coming back? If that was the case, what had William been doing there in the first place? And if she wasn't mistaken, she had thought that she had heard Jack's voice from the inside, asking who was at the door…

"Ugh, stop it Chris!" she growled to herself, becoming annoyed even more. "Just go back tomorrow, when Mr. Uppity isn't there. Maybe you can talk to Jack then. Tell him how sorry you are. That you were wrong and beg him to take you back. He will of course. It'll be like nothing had ever happened."

Jack was such a forgiving person. He did not know how to hold a grudge. She'll tell him all that had happened to her. He'll feel bad for her and admit that he had never stopped loving her and that all is forgiven. Then they can elope in Eau Claire. Then she'll be the perfect wife and when Samuel came to town to reclaim her, because most likely he'll realize his mistake, she'll break it to him gently that she was now a married woman and had no need for him. Dismiss him just like he had dismissed her. Oh yes, that was a good plan. A very very good plan indeed! Smiling happily to herself, she made her way up to the wash room and got ready to take a bath so that she would be refreshed for her visit with Jack the next day. She was certain that by the end of the evening tomorrow night, she'll be Mrs. Jack Dawson.

…..

 _Eau Claire_

Rose squealed as Jack carried her and their backs into their hotel suite, a big grin on his face.

"Jack put me down!"

Looking around, she noted that the room was almost as fancy as her stateroom on Titanic had been, but not quite. But she didn't pay too much attention to the room. Neither of them did. Their attention was mainly on each other.

"I'm carrying you over the threshold. It's a tradition when you're married," He sat her down on the bed and plopped down right next to her, a big smile of his own on his face. "I still can't believe that we're married. A part of me expects to wake up back in Chippewa Falls and find out that everything was a dream."

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulders. "I do too. But it's not a dream. It's real…it has to be real...tell me that it's real..."

"I can't," Jack's voice turned serious, causing her to shiver with dread. "It is a dream, Rose."

She looked up at him, shock and a hint of despair shining in her eyes.

Then he smiled. "It's a dream come true."

She playfully pinched his arm and frowned. "You are not funny!"

"I think I'm pretty hilarious," Jack laughed as she tried to tickle him, but he caught her hands and their eyes met.

"It is a dream come true," She sighed, becoming lost in his gaze.

He kissed her long and deep as she gripped his shoulders and pulled him on top of her. Slowly they undressed each other and their hands slowly explored each other's bodies, memorizing every curve and every inch of skin. This time, it was more special than any other, because this was their first time together as husband and wife.

One hour later, Jack and Rose were still in bed, laying in each other's arms, just enjoying the afterglow from their lovemaking. Jack lifted their intertwined hands to his lips for a gentle kiss. "I saw Molly before the wedding. She said that you had a surprise for me?"

Rose happily smiled. She was wondering when the right time would be to tell Jack about Molly's other gift. "Santa Monica. An all expense paid trip and we can take it anytime after the baby is born and a little older."

"Santa Monica?" Jack broke out in an even wider smile, remembering their conversation on Titanic. "That's awesome! We can do all that we had talked about!"

"Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"I remember every sing moment that we've ever spent together and everything that we had ever said or did with each other."

"Like, Come Josephine," Jack began to sing.

"In my flying machine..."

"And it's up she goes, up she goes," They sing in unison. They sing the song together and ended in giggles, holding each other tight.

Remembering her own wedding gift to Jack, she pulled out of his arms and slid off the bid to go to her suitcase.

Confused, Jack frowned and watched her. "Rosie, what are you doing? Come back to bed."

"In a minute, I have to find it..."

"Find what?"

"This!" Rose held up a wrapped package that she pulled from her suitcase. She glided back over to the bed and climbed back in, handing him the package. "This is for you."

Curious, Jack tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a brand new portfolio. He gasped in awe. He hadn't been expecting this at all. "Rose, it's beautiful. It's even nicer than the one that I had lost on Titanic. Thank you."

"I also got you some supplies, but I had accidentally left them in my things at the house."

"That's okay. I still love it, thank you," Jack smiled, kissing her before pulling away. "I have a present for you too. I was going to wait until we had gotten home, but I want to give it to you now."

"Jack?" Rose watched as this time, it was him getting out of bed to go dig through his bags. He took out a square jewelry box. He came back to the bed, holding the box out to her. "I brought this yesterday. It had just jumped out at me."

Rose opened the box to reveal a solitaire diamond necklace. She gasped as she held it up to the light. "Oh Jack, it's beautiful."

"Every year, I'll buy a diamond to add on to it. Just think about what it'll look like on our fiftieth anniversary," Jack chuckled, feeling a little bit nervous. "I hope you like it, Rose. I know that it's not as fancy or as spectacular as all the jewelry that Hockley can give you, but for now it's all that I can afford, but in a few years, it's going to look great."

"Jack, I love this more than I had ever liked anything that Cal had given me, including the heart of the ocean. It's from you, which makes it the most beautiful necklace in the world."

Watching her gaze at the diamond, Jack could tell that what she had said was the truth. He was all that she needed, not jewels and other riches. Just his love, but he was still determined to give her the moon and stars, regardless.


	9. Chapter 9

After two days sequestered away from the world in Eau Claire, Jack and Rose returned home to Chippewa Falls, to what was once known as Jack's house, but was now the home that they shared. Rose had dragged all of her belongings up to the master bedroom and was unpacking and settling in.

"I am so glad that you're here. This place doesn't feel so lonely anymore," Jack grinned, standing in the doorway, watching her hang up a dress.

Rose smiled at him, her eyes shining with a happiness that she hadn't even known was possible to feel. "I'm happy to be here too. I finally feel like I found the place where I belong. No longer am I at the wrong address."

Jack laughed, remembering the night that he had told her that. She had been so different from all the other first class people at that dinner. So willing to try new things, whether she had done them or not. Having dreams and ambitions that no well brought up girl in high society would have. She had a fire that had won his heart and hadn't let go since.

"I'm going to draw a bath. Do you want to join me?" Rose asked, just as there was a knock at the door.

Jack sighed. He would love to join her, but there was someone at the door and it was probably common knowledge that they were home now. "I'll join you once I see who is at the door."

"Don't take too long, Mr. Dawson," Rose gave a flirtatious wink before heading into the bathroom.

"This had better be good," Jack mumbled as he headed downstairs, wondering who could be dropping by now. Surely William and Gretchen wouldn't dare bother them so early upon their return. Reaching the door, he opened it and stared in shock to see who the visitor was. His former girlfriend, Christina Banksworth. He hadn't seen her in good two to three years!

Her eyes lit up with joy to see that it's Jack that opened the door and not William. "Hello Jack. Long time, no see."

"Christina! It sure has been a long time!" His shocked expression turned into a happy grin, always glad to see someone that he knew in the past. He may have been hurt by her long ago, but he was well over it now. Besides, everything had worked out well for him. "How have you been?"

Christina sighed with a sad smile. Things had not been going well for her at all, but hopefully that was about to change. "Not too good, but that's life, right? We have to take whatever it throws at us."

Jack simply nodded, before realizing his manners. His mother would have a fit if she knew he was keeping a guest standing outside. "Well don't just stand out there come in. Tell me what you've been up to," He stepped to the side to allow her entrance.

Christina just smiled and stepped into the house. Looking around, she noticed that there was a brand new portfolio laying on the coffee table, a lot nicer than the one she had given him. She wondered what had happened to it. She wasn't going to ask, though. As far as she knew, he had thrown it away after what she had done. Besides, she had no room to be mad. She was the one here to ask for forgiveness, not interrogate him about the whereabouts of a gift she had given him a long long time ago.

"So, what have you been up to?" Jack asked, leading her over to the couch.

"Well, Samuel dumped me a couple of days ago, so I came home, where I knew people and they knew me. I decided that would be best instead of staying out there wandering around."

"It worked for me," Jack shrugged, not really feeling bad for her. After all, she had decided that man's money was more important than what they had, not that he regretted the decision. If she had stayed, he wouldn't have met Rose. They wouldn't be happily married and expecting their first child.

"Jack...I'm here to apologize. Leaving you in Santa Monica like that, it was wrong and Samuel wasn't worth it. He ended up dumping me in the end leaving me alone and friendless. Could you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Jack was silent for a few minutes. Yes, he had been hurt by her choices. Back then, he had thought that he was in love with her, that she was the love of his life. If she couldn't love him despite his being poor, who would? He had been alone and friendless at the time, but that had changed when he had left for Europe and met Fabrizio. Could he forgive her for that? When he really thought about it, he realized that he already had, a long time ago, even before Rose.

"Of course I forgive you. Really, there's nothing to forgive. It was probably fate having you leave me for Samuel. Everything happens for a reason. Actually, I had forgiven you a long time ago."

"Really?" The delight in her voice was hard to mask, much to her dismay, but she pushed away any signs of embarrassment.

Jack simply nodded. He had forgiven her when he had realized that what he had felt for her wasn't love, and then again on Titanic, when he had realized that he had found a stronger, purer love with Rose.

"Oh Jack!" Christina threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Everything seemed to be going better than she had ever expected it to. She didn't even have to beg. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This means so much to me!"

"Well I'm glad," Jack chuckled pulling out of the hug. "You haven't been spending all of your time beating yourself up over what happened have you?"

Christina didn't answer. Of course she hadn't, but it was probably for the best for him to think that she had. It would make her apology feel more heartfelt. Not that it wasn't, but any guilt or regret on her part would have a more lasting affect. So she slowly nodded her head and cast her eyes to the ground. She had to admit, she was a great actress.

"You shouldn't have. It's all in the past now. There's no use dwelling on it," Jack shook his head, placing a hand on her shoulder, as if she was just a good friend that he was lending moral support to, not a long lost love that he was looking forward to reconnecting with.

Where was the warm hug that she had been expecting? Where were his words of undying devotion? Why wasn't his gaze filled with heated passion, like they once had been so many years ago?

"Jack, I was wondering, do I still have a…," Christina began, but was suddenly interrupted by a female voice coming from the stairs.

"Jack! Where are you?! The water is getting cold," a stunning red-head came down the stairs, her cascading curls bouncing as she walked. She looked over at the couch and noticed Christina. "Oh we have company, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt..."

Jack immediately got up and went to her taking her hand to lead her the rest of the way to the couch. "It's okay, Rose. In fact, I'm glad that you're down here. I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Christina Banksworth. Chris, this is Rose Dewitt Bukater Dawson. My wife."

Christina balked in shock. She looked Rose up and down, noticing her pregnancy. "Your wife?"

"Yes. We were married a few days ago," Jack's smile was adoring as he looked at his new wife. It was a look that he had never given Christina in their time together.

So that was the wedding. Everyone in town had gone to witness her life get flushed down the drain. "How long have you known each other?"

"It seems like forever. We would have gotten married before now, but...some unforeseen circumstances got in the way."

"I see," Christina nodded, trying her best to wipe the shock off her face. She didn't want Jack to see her real feelings. Like devastation, jealousy, and hate. Yes, she hated this girl, Rose. She had ruined all of her plans to put her life back together again. Never in her life had she thought that Jack would be unavailable to her. Which was silly, because Jack was a very handsome guy. But still...she had thought that he would always be pining for her to come back. Now she saw how silly she had been to expect that of him. "Well. It's nice to meet you, Rose."

Rose just smiled in response, not fooled by Christina for a moment. The girl was jealous and didn't like her at all. She had come here for Jack, most likely and finding Jack happily married had probably ruined whatever plan she had. She wasn't fooled, but she could be civil. For Jack's sake, because he obviously wasn't seeing what she was.

Christina studied Rose closely, trying to read her as well. This Rose was obviously a society girl. Only a society girl would have a name like Dewitt-Bukater. From the sound of her voice, she was probably from Philadelphia. Christina hated that. She was a high society girl that had gotten to Jack first. If this Rose hadn't been there, she knew that Jack would have taken her back! She just knew that he would have!

The knock at the door disrupted the heavy silence that had fallen over the house.

"I'll get that. I'll be right back with you," Jack gave an awkward smile before going to open the door to William and Gretchen. Both came barging in, looking as if they were both in a panic.

"Jack, we need to talk!" the both of them said in unison. It was Gretchen who noticed Christina first. She stared at her in shock, with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh Christina...you're already here...with Jack and Rose….in the same room," she stammered, not knowing how else to respond.

"You sound worried Gretchen," Christina crossed her arms, the expression on her face telling how unhappy she was at her discovery. Whatever can be the matter?"

Gretchen just looked at the floor, feeling guilty for not telling Gretchen right away that Jack was no longer available. She should have heard it from her friend instead of finding out like this.

William had no guilt though. He felt that Christina was getting what she deserved after what she had done to Jack in California. "Well, good. Now Christina knows what a real lady looks like."

"William," Gretchen glared at her boyfriend. "Be nice."

Feeling awkward, Rose decided to excuse herself. "Um, I'll go make some tea."

Christina watched Rose leave and turned to Jack. "Does she even know how to make tea?"

"Of course she does! What kind of stupid question is that?" William glared.

"You two, cut it out! This is Rose's first day in this house and I will not have her upset by you two constantly throwing barbs at one another, especially in her condition!" Jack interjected, knowing full well that things could erupt into a big shouting match between William and Christina if nothing was done. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes Jack. I understand, I'm sorry," William apologized. "I'll be civil for Rose's sake."

"Good," Jack nodded, smiling brightly once again. "Well don't just stand there, sit down!" Jack waved everyone into the living room.

"Jack, is that a new portfolio?" William spotted Rose's wedding gift. "It looks like it's made of real leather too."

"It was a wedding gift from Rose. My other one...well, it's not with me anymore," Jack guiltily replied, remembering that it was Christina that had given him his old one and now it was laying at the bottom of the North Atlantic.

"This one is a whole lot nicer than your old one, anyway," William placed it back on the table. "Now you can really draw. A picture of Rose and that baby will be real nice to hang on the mantle over there. A new generation of Dawsons."

"Have you thought of names for the baby yet?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, we were going over names for a boy a week ago. We're thinking about naming it Jonathan Nicolas if it's a boy, after both of our fathers. We don't know what we'll name it if it's a girl, though. Rose was thinking about Hannah Margaret, after my mother and a friend of ours."

"Tea is ready," Rose entered the room, carrying a tray with five steaming cups of tea.

"So Rose," Christina cleared her throat. "Where are you from? You kind of look familiar."

"Philadelphia," Rose sat down next to Jack, after everyone had taken a cup of tea.

"From high society by the looks of it," that was when it hit Christina. She had seen Jack's new bride before. It had been last year. Samuel had dragged her to a Philadelphia dinner party for his schoolmate, Caledon Hockley, who was announcing his engagement to a Miss. Rose Dewitt Bukater. But this girl couldn't be her. Caledon Hockley's bride had died in the Titanic sinking, or so the socieity pages had claimed. But still, the resemblance was uncanning. "You wouldn't happen to be an aquanitance of Caledon Hockley, would you?"

Rose went pale at the name. It had been a name that she hadn't heard of in quite some time and had hoped to never hear of again. She looked at Jack, who didn't look too happy about the question either. "Why would I know Caledon Hockley?"

"It's your maiden name, I suppose. It's the same as his now deceased fiancee. The story is so sad. He had taken her and her mother on Titanic to get home from a tour of Europe and the ship sinks, taking her down with it. No one knows why she didn't get on a lifeboat."

"Maybe because she was running to something a lot better than marrying a swell," William stepped in, guessing that there was more to the story, that is if Rose really was this fiancee. It would explain a lot. "I heard that the Hockley fellow was not a nice man at all. Besides, not everyone wants to marry a rich man. Some people like the simpler life and want to marry for something called love. Anyway, I suggest we change the subject. Talking about the rich leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Rose felt grateful to William. Indeed, he didn't know the story of what happened, but he had probably somehow guessed. She could hug him for coming to her defense.

"It's just a friendly conversation, Will. That's all," Christina turned to him, feeling that she was on to something, especially with how pale Rose had turned and the look of alarm on Jack's face. There was something fishy about the two of them. Rose was all first class elegance and Jack wasn't. It was obvious that those two came from different worlds. She was just trying to figure out why they were together. "I was just talking about how Mr. Hockley had been devastated to lose someone he loved so much..."

Rose couldn't help the derisive laugh that came from her lips at that. "Oh trust me. Men like Caledon Hockley don't know a thing about love, unless you're talking about money. That's all they care about, money and reputation. I wouldn't feel so sorry for a man who had most likely tried to buy his way off that ship."

With that said, Rose got up and marched upstairs before she could say anything else. If she wasn't careful, the truth about who she really was and how her and Jack had met would come out and she just wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

"Rose wait," Gretchen got up and went after her.

"What did I say?" Christina asked, her mind putting things together.

"I better go check on her as well," Jack gave a flat reply, getting up and heading for the stairs.

"Jack," Christina got up to go after him, but William stopped her. "I think that you've done enough damage here. I suggest that you go home."

"I didn't do anything. I was just making conversation."

"I don't believe that for a minute, Chris. You're jealous and when you're jealous, you get mean and that was a very mean thing you just did."

"I didn't know that she knew him. In fact, if she is who I suspect she is, she is supposed to be dead. How did Jack meet her anyway? Well, I am sure that Mr. Hockley would be ecstatic to know that she had survived that disaster. Someone should write him."

"No one will, because if she is that dead fiancee, she had left him for a reason and doesn't want him to know where she is So you will just drop it. You say you care about Jack, well then prove it. Drop it."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying to leave Caledon Hockley where he is. In Philadelphia. Do I make myself clear?"

"Tell Jack I said good-bye. I'll see him later," Christina frowned, turning to leave, leaving William looking after her with a worried glare in his eyes. He knew that she was up to no good and he had to talk to Jack about it. He needed to get the truth about how Jack and Rose really met and probably let them know to expect a visit from Mr. Hockley soon, courtesy of Christina.

…..

Christina was angry. She laid in her bed and thought about her life and got even more angry. How dare this happen to her! How dare Jack get married when she needed him the most? How dare that Rose Dewitt Bukater steal him from her? Didn't they know that things were supposed to go her way? That she was supposed to be the one coming out on top?

She sighed and flipped over onto her back and glared up at the ceiling. What was she thinking? This was her own fault. Jack would still be hers if she had never left with Samuel. But now he was with someone else. Someone prettier, nicer, and of course richer.

It confused her. Why would someone like Rose dump a rich man like Caledon Hockley, for a poor guy like Jack? It didn't make any sense to her. Maybe Rose needed a chance to reconsider that choice. Be given a chance to return to her life as a society belle, on the arm of one of the richest men in the country, leaving Jack and maybe that baby to Christina.

To be honest, Christina had never really thought of herself as a mother, but for Jack, she'll give it a go. Yes, thas a perfect idea. But how can she get Rose to reconsider her decision to leave her old life behind?

The idea came to her. It was easy and it would make what she wanted to happen a reality. She got up and opened her bedside nightstand drawer and took out a notebook and a pen and began to write a letter. A smile came to her face as she thought of how Rose will soon be out of the way, leaving the pathway to Jack free and clear. She was sure of it. But she was going to have to wait to mail the letter. It wasn't the right time at the moment, but soon the moment would present itself. It'll take patience, but all good things came to those that wait. If she waited long enough, she'll have a ready made family just waiting for her.


	10. Chapter 10

William was still downstairs waiting for Jack when he and Gretchen returned to the bottom floor. Jack frowned, noticing that Christina had gone, not that he wasn't relieved. He was. He didn't get how things had gotten out of his control like that. How did Caledon Hockley even come into the conversation the way he had? It made no sense to him. Rose was very upset by it, convinced that Christina knew the truth and that Caledon Hockley was going to show up here and ruin everything. She was inconsolable and Gretchen was curious, because she now knew that she didn't know the whole truth about Jack and Rose. How could she? Neither of them were willing to go through Titanic again. But now, it looked like they were going to have to, especially if they were going to protect the life they had built together. It just sucked that it had happened now, just after they had gotten married.

"Did Christina leave?" Jack asked, noticing that his ex was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah. She said to tell you goodbye," William answered, patting the seat next to his for Gretchen to sit down. "Jack, I think we should talk. I think it's time you told us the truth about how you and Rose met."

"I agree. I mean, who is Caledon Hockley? Why did Rose react like that? What kind of accident were you really in to make you both think that you were dead?" Gretchen questioned.

Jack took a deep breath. He really wasn't ready to go through this, but there obviously was no choice. Gretchen and William deserved the truth, especially when it was their side they were taking. "It's not an easy tale to tell. Rose and I...we both lost people...important people. We saw things that I hope you never have to..."

"Just take your time, man. Where were you Jack? What happened and how does Caledon Hockley fit into all of it?" William gently replied, knowing that this was hard for his friend.

"I guess it all started when I got to Italy and met Fabrizio..."

It took a good two hours to tell them everything, from him winning the tickets, to him talking Rose fout of jumping off of the back of Titanic, to when he woke up in the infirmary and discovered Rose's name on the deceased list. It was hard and exhausting, but he did it. By time he was finished, both of his friends had tears in their eyes.

"My god, Jack! I had no idea...and you're sure that Fabrizio is gone?" Gretchen asked, accepting a handkerchief from William to wipe her tears.

"I doubt my luck would hold twice. I don't know what happened to him, but I'm pretty sure he's gone while that bastard Hockley still lives," Jack bitterly replied.

"Well, now that I know, you and Rose are freaking awesome and in my opinion that you two belong together stands. I hope Christina just lets it drop and don't go looking for trouble," William shook his head, awed by all that his friends had gone through, just to be together.

"What do you mean? Chris is a lot of things, but she wouldn't do anything to put anyone in danger, much less Rose and myself," Jack frowned, not liking the accusation.

"You always did have a blind spot when it came to her, Jack. But this time, you have to be smarter than that. For Rose's sake as well as your own. Christina is not this innocent, sweet girl that she wants you to think she is. She's vindictive, mean, and jealous. She came here to get you back, just to find you married and unavailable and that makes her mean and unpredictable. It wouldn't surprise me if she's writing to Hockley right now."

"William, I think you're being paranoid," Gretchen frowned, not liking how he was talking about her friend.

"I'm not. I don't know why you and Jack can't see what I do," William folded his arms, annoyed.

"She doesn't know our story, William. She's not even sure if Rose is the same Rose from Philadelphia."

"That won't matter to a jealous Christina."

Jack sighed. He didn't want to think of the girl that he had once loved in such a bad light. He wanted to think of Christina as a friend. Someone that he could trust, despite their past. "I don't think she'd do it. She wouldn't want to hurt me like that."

"Jack...please don't be so damn stupid. Christina cannot be trusted. She's jealous of Rose and would do anything to get her out of the picture."

"Look, it's late. We better go," Gretchen got to her feet, but placed a hand on Jack's arm. "Thank you for telling us the truth. Just know that Will and I are on your side. No matter what Chris has planned, alright?"

Jack smiled, thankful for the reassurance of friendship and support. "Thank you. That means a lot to both of us."

Jack watched William and Gretchen leave before slipping upstairs to where Rose was laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were red from crying and her expression seemed hopeless. He hated seeing her like this. It broke his heart. It's as if someone had snuffed that the fire he loved so much right out of her.

"I told Gretchen and William about Titanic. I thought that they had deserved to know," Jack walked over and sat on the bed. He sighed as Rose gave no response. "They weren't mad or anything. In fact, they were pretty impressed. They now understand why Hockley showing up would not be a good idea."

Still there was no response. She just stared up at the ceiling, not moving a muscle and not saying a word.

"William thinks Christina will write to Hockley, but I don't think she will. Why would she?"

Rose turned her head to look at Jack this time, a little spark flashing in her eyes. "Are you serious?"

Jack frowned. He was happy to get a response, but it wasn't the kind of response that he was expecting. "Of course I'm serious. For what purpose would Christine have for writing to your ex-fiancee?"

Rose sat up and frowned, unable to believe that Jack was so niave. "Jack, she wants you back. I saw it as clear as day and so did Gretchen and William, most likely! Sending for Cal would get me out of the way! At least in her mind it will!"

"It would do no such thing. I'd never let him take you away, unless that was what you wanted."

"I know that. But she doesn't. She probably thinks that I can be convinced to go back to that world. That all it would take would be Cal showing up and flashing his money at me," Rose huffed, outraged at the thought. "If I really wanted all that money..."

"What?"

Rose looked at him strangely, as if she was considering some secret she had been keeping. With a nod of her head, she sat up and went to her belongings that she still had yet to unpack. He watched as she pulled out a heavy black coat that looked strangely familiar and stuck her hand into the pocket and withdrew an object that he had never thought that he'd see again. The heart of the ocean!

"Holy fuck," Jack gasped, his blue eyes wide as he stared at the expensive necklace.

"Cal had placed this in his pocket, probably planning to use it to buy his way to safety. Big mistake putting it on me."

"Who ran off with me into the depths of a sinking ship," Jack nodded, getting what happened. No matter what Hockley had sent Lovejoy after them. He was trying to get his necklace back. "You had it all this time."

"And if I wanted that life back, all I would have to do is sell this and I can have it back without ever having to go back to him! In fact, I can have both you and the money! But I don't want the money. Why is that so hard for people to understand?"

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes, of course I do. You never cared about money. That was never your thing. You grew up with it and it had never brought you the happiness and freedom that you craved. Only being without the money did that."

"Exactly. I don't want Cal's money. I don't want anything to do with him. I...I'm just afraid that he'll come here and ruin everything somehow."

Jack frowned, getting up off the bed and walking up to wrap his arms around her waist. "Rosie, we're married now. There's nothing that he can do to us. We won and he lost. We have nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh he can still make trouble somehow. He can find a way if he really wanted to. So can she and she wants to."

Jack sighed. "Why would she want to? What does she have to gain?"

"You. She has you to gain. Or at least she think she does."

"Well she doesn't have me to gain. I'd never take her back, even if I didn't have you. Not after what she had done. I may forgive her, but I can never trust her. That is the biggest part of a relationship."

Rose looked away from him and then back into his eyes. "I trust you, Jack."

"Good. Then trust me when I say that no one, not Cal and not Christina can ever come between us. I won't allow them to."

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. "Okay. I trust you."

"So you're no longer afraid of Caledon Hockley?"

Rose chuckled and sighed. "I'll always be afraid of him, Jack. But I trust that you can protect me and what we have here."

"Good. Now let's get finished unpacking all of this stuff. Really, Rose. For a poor girl on her own, you had accumulated a lot of stuff in the past six months."

Rose just laughed, trying her best to push Christina and the threat of Cal from her mind. She trusted Jack and she needed to show that by not dwelling on something that may not even happen...even though deep down, she knew that it could and probably would. It all depended on how badly Christina wanted her husband for herself.

"So...what are we going to do with this necklace that you've got?" Jack eyed the jewelry that sparkled in the dim light of the room.

"I don't know. I had just kept it in that coat, hidden away. When I thought you were gone, it had hurt too much to even look at it. Now...I'm just at a loss. I guess we could sell it."

"Do you want to?"

Rose sighed and shook her head. She never wanted to be near that much money again. Money like that...it corrupts. If it didn't corrupt, it would at least change things and Rose wanted to change nothing about her life, not anymore. She may be poor, but she felt like the richest woman in the world. She didn't want money from that necklace to ruin it.

"I guess I could mail it back to Cal. Give him a fake return address so he won't know where I am."

"Or we can just keep it. Put it up and pass it down to our child and they pass it down to theirs. I mean...it's part of our story, you know?"

Rose smiled and nodded her head. "I know. I kind of like the idea. Okay. We'll just put it away and never think of it again."

Jack chuckled and kissed her cheek, watching her slip it back into the coat pocket. "Was that all that was in that jacket?"

"Oh there was stacks of money inside too. I had spent some to live on and then gave the rest to charity. Let his blood money do some good."

Jack had to laugh. Rose's attitude about money was so unusual. She really had been mailed to the wrong address. Thankfully, he was able to help her find where she really belonged. With him.

…..

Later that evening, after dinner, Jack was struck with an idea. He wanted to take Rose's mind off of the possibility of Caledon Hockley showing up, and he realized that it was the perfect time of the season for hayrides, something that he was sure that Rose had never experienced in her life. So he went to the Newsome's farm, a place known to sell hayrides and paid for a few hours under the stars. With time being short, he returned home right away and went searching through the house for his wife.

"Rose! Rose, where are you?!"

"I'm up here, Jack!" Rose called. She smiled as he entered what had once been his bedroom. The furniture was pushed into one corner and she was standing in the middle looking at the walls speculatively.

"What is this? What are you up to, Rosebud?"

"I'm thinking of converting this into a studio for you. Don't all artists have studios?" Rose chewed on her bottom lip.

"Baby, you don't have to do that," Jack wrapped his arms round her waist and kissing her cheek, touched that she was thinking of him.

"I want to. I want to give you so much Jack."

"You give me plenty."

"Not nearly enough. I mean...now that I know there's some competition out there..."

Jack had to laugh and turned her around to face him. "What competition? Christina? Baby, that ship had sailed a long time ago. I'm not interested in her like that. There is no competition. Besides, we're already married, remember?"

"I just can't help but worry. I don't want you to wake up someday and realize that this was a mistake and you would be better off with her or someone else instead."

"Never gonna happen," Jack chuckled, kissing her forehead as ran his fingers through her red curls. "I'm never going to want anyone but you, Rose. You're the best there is."

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist, deciding to believe his words. "So are you."

"Now, grab a sweater. I have a surprise for you," Jack grinned, ready to get the little date he had planned started.

"A surprise? Really? Where is it?"

"Get your sweater and then we'll go see," Jack laughed, refusing to reveal his secrets.

Rose couldn't help feeling excited. She had always loved surprises from her father when she was a kid. Surprises from Jack were bound to be even better. With a happy squeal, she went off to find her sweater. She found Jack waiting for her downstairs by the front door.

"Okay, where is my surprise?" Rose grinned, nearly hoping from one foot to the next, like she used to when she was a little girl.

Jack laughed, loving how excited she was. She was absolutely adorable. He made a note to start surprising her more often so he could always have this anticipation. He held out his hand with a grin of his own. "Come. Follow me."

Rose glided down the stairs, feeling like she was walking on air and took his hand. "Lead the way, monsieur."

Jack just laughed and pulled her outside and closed the door behind them. "It's not far, I promise."

Jack lead Rose down to a large farm on a good sized piece of land and over to the barn. A man around Cal's age answered and grinned when he saw Jack and Rose. "Why Jack Dawson, there you are! Pete said that you had come by! Come on in and bring your lovely wife with you."

"Hello Roger. This is my wife, Rose. Rose, this is Roger Newsome. His family owns this place and runs well, the surprise that I have for you."

"How do you do, Mr. Newsome," Rose smiled, holding her hand out, which he graciously took and kissed the back of her palm.

"Enchanted to meet such a beautiful lady," the man winked, causing her to blush.

Jack cleared his throat, not really appreciating the wink from Roger. "So is it ready?"

"Right this way."

Roger lead the couple out the backdoor of the barn to two horses connected to a cart that was piled with at least eight piles of hay.

"What is this?" Rose asked, curiously, never having seen anything like it.

"The Newsomes rent out their horse and cart for hayrides. I thought it'd be nice to take you on one tonight. Take your mind off of what had happened earlier," Jack explained, a little nervous. He wasn't really sure what Rose's reaction would be. For all he knew, she could be allergic to hay or to horses. But then again, wouldn't she have mentioned a horse allergy when they were talking about Santa Monica on Titanic?

Rose's eyes lit up like she was a kid on Christmas morning, ready to open gifts. "A hayride?! I heard of them, but I never actually seen one. I always wondered how they managed."

Both Jack and Roger laughed.

"Well now you know, Rosebud. Ready to take a ride?" Jack chuckled.

"Well, I'm all ready when you are," Roger grinned, walking up front and hopping up in the driver's spot.

"I'm ready," Rose nodded, giggling as Jack lifted her up onto the wagon and then hopped on up beside her, taking her hand in his. "Okay, we're ready!" He called up front to Roger.

The cart gave a lurch and they were on their way. Rose giggled and looked around, taking everything in. She had been living in this town for six months now and she just now got to doing this. She leaned back against the bales of hay and just looked up at the star filled sky.

"Look at the stars Jack. They're so bright tonight. Do you think there will be any falling stars?" Rose sighed happily, feeling completely content.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. Maybe somewhere where we can't witness them," Jack chuckled. "Remember the first time we looked at the stars together, Rose?"

She simply nodded, giving him a sad smile. "I wanted to kiss you so badly that night."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because it would have been even more torture. I was so close to the life I wanted, yet so far away. Kissing you would have just been knocking myself over the head with something that I thought that I couldn't have. I thought that it was impossible."

Jack frowned, hating that she had ever felt like something was too impossible for her to reach. "I'm sorry that you felt that way, Rose. I wanted to kiss you too. I just...I didn't want to make any presumptions. Dancing with a man is a lot different than kissing him."

"But everything turned out alright in the end. We're together and free. No Cal, no mother…."

"Just us. You, me, and our baby. That is the way it is always going to be. I promise you that."

Rose smiled and gasped as she spots a particularly bright star. She points it out. "Jack, look at that!"

Jack chuckled, remembering what his own father had called that star. "It's the north star, Rose. My father told me that slaves, when they ran away, they would follow that star to freedom."

"Hmm, it's kind of appropriate, isn't it? I was trapped. A slave to my mother's ambitions. But you were my north star. You lead me to freedom, Jack."

"I never thought of it that way before," Jack shrugged.

"You're my north star."

"Oh and look...follow it and it makes the tip of the big dipper," Jack grinned.

"Oh! Fascinating. Do you know all about the constellations, Jack?"

"A few. Like the big and small dipper. Orion the mighty hunter...his belt...and that's about it, I'm afraid. Pops didn't teach me too much about the stars."

"My mother used to talk about the horoscope with her friends. I barely paid attention to it. It seems so silly, looking to the stars to predict the future and to describe your personality. Mother didn't really buy into it, she just used it to get along with her flighty friends."

"I know nothing about horoscopes or predicting the future. Just how to get home when lost. And the north star."

"And how to capture beautiful hands on paper," Rose sighed, remembering the artwork she had seen onboard Titanic.

"Yes, that too. Which reminds me, I have to get back to drawing. I want to fill my new portfolio to the brim with drawings of the most amazing woman in the world."

Rose blushed and shook her head. "There are women even more beautiful than me, Jack. And they don't have this awful red hair."

"Your hair isn't awful. It's gorgeous. The color is so deep and the texture is like silk...and don't get me started on your eyes...or your lips," Jack smiled, tracing her bottom lip with a finger.

"You do make me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world."

"That's because you are."

Rose fell silent, getting lost in his eyes. How did this man even exist? He was just too wonderful to her. He was more than kind, he was loving and sincere. He was everything that a husband should be to his wife. She'll never understand why women like her mother didn't put those qualities above a man's bank account. It was really a shame. At least that wasn't going to be a mistake that she made, and she was going to make sure that their daughter didn't make that mistake as well. Character above wealth. Love above all. That was the way to a happy life


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

A month had passed since Jack and Rose got married. So far, it's been married bliss. The threat of Cal and Christine's part in that threat was all but forgotten. Jack and Rose spent all of their time together, holding each other, telling each other how much they loved the other one and how grateful they were to have found each other again. Instead of a studio, like Rose had originally planned, Jack had made it into a nursery for their new arrival. He had just brought a crib and he and Rose, with the help of Gretchen and William, had drawn pink animals on the white wall paper that Rose had put up. They also filled the room with stuffed animals and toys. Christine had also helped, but she had her own selfish purposes in doing so. Rose of course was suspicious, but Jack seemed clueless. Trusting her husband, Rose decided to keep her suspicions to herself. Christine was not a real threat unless Jack wanted her still, which he didn't, Rose was positive of that. Jack had more than proven his love for her. Whatever it was that he had with Christina was in the past.

It was a Thursday when the Dawson's luck seemed to have changed.

Jack was out with William shopping, while Gretchen and Rose was in the kitchen, preparing lunch. Rose had been having slight pains all day, but she hadn't thought much of them. They weren't very intense and had assumed that they were the kind of pains all pregnant women got. She had just gotten through one of those pains when she reached for a pot on a high shelf when suddenly her abdomen was gripped in a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. She cried out and nearly fell, if it wasn't for Gretchen quickly grabbing her and helping her get down from the chair.

"Rose! What is it? Is it the baby?"

Rose looked at her friend, fear quickly filling her as she gripped her stomach. It couldn't be, could it? It was far too early! "I don't know...I don't know..."

Gretchen forced herself to stay calm. Yes, this could be bad, but panicing would only make things worse. Rose needed her to be calm and the voice of reason right now. She frowned as there was yet another knock at the door. She wondered who it could be, not that it mattered right now. She could find that out as soon as she got Rose settled. "Rose, it's going to be alright. Let me get you upstairs to your bedroom and I'll answer the door and send whoever it is for the doctor. I am sure that whatever this is, they can stop it and the baby will be fine."

"I'm scared," Rose cried through the pain, clutching her stomach. What if this was the baby? What if she lost it? What would Jack say? How would she even survive such a loss? Tears began to fall as her fear began to grow.

"I know, it is scary. But you'll get through this. I am sure," Gretchen gently lead her upstairs and got her settled onto the bed. She groaned in annoyance as there was another knock at the door. "I'll be right back."

Gretchen raced downstairs and opened the door to Christine. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. She knew why Christine was here, and it wasn't to see Rose. But right now that didn't matter. She had to do what she could for Rose, even if that meant putting up with Christine's mission to win back an uninterested Jack. "Chris, it's good that you're here..."

"I had just stopped by to see if Jack..."

Gretchen cutted her off, not really interested in why she was really there. The important thing was getting Rose help. "You have to go fetch the doctor right away! It's Rose! She's having pains!"

"What? Isn't it too early?"

"That is why we need a doctor! Now go! Hurry!"

Gretchen's words finally dawning on her, Christine simply nodded and turned to head for town, where the doctor's office was located, for once her mind not on getting Jack back.

Gretchen ran back upstairs to find Rose moaning in pain. "Help is on the way, Rose."

"Jack...where is Jack...I need," Rose cried.

"I think William had taken him off to Eau Claire to look for more toys for the baby. Won't he be surprised to come home and find that his baby had decided to make an early appearance?" Gretchen forced her voice to take on a cheerful tone, not wanting to scare Rose anymore than she already was.

"It's too early..."

"Well you know what they say about early birds, don't ya? They always get the worm every time," Gretchen sat on the edge of the bed and stroked's Rose's hair, trying to be optimistic and have hope. Rose was right. It was too early for the baby to make it's appearance into the world. It would surely die. Hopefully, there was another explanation. One more satisfactory than the obvious.

Five minutes later, Christine arrived with the doctor. Gretchen had him come up right away and the man began his examination. Gretchen remained upstairs with Rose and had Christine stay downstairs to wait for Jack and William, sure that they would arrive back at any time.

Sitting downstairs, listening to Rose's cries of pains and the doctor's instructions, Christine couldn't help but be pleased with this development. What a stroke of luck this was. Most likely, there was not going to be a baby after all. There was going to be nothing to connect Jack and Rose anymore. Once she set her plan in motion, Rose will only be a distant memory, leaving space for Christine to return to the place she should never have left.

A good thirty minutes had passed before Jack and William finally arrived with Jack carrying a rocking chair for the nursery.

"Rose is going to love this. She can rock the baby to sleep or read to him or her, it's perfect," William was saying, guiding Jack into the house.

A loud scream from upstairs stopped Jack from responding. His blue eyes grew big in alarm as he recognized that scream.

"Rose!" He turned and ran upstairs, not even acknowledging Christine's presence.

"Jack wait!" Christine tried to go after him, but William blocked her way.

"What happened while we were away?" he coldly questioned, his voice on the edge of accusing Christine of causing the situation.

Christine rolled her eyes, keeping her patience intact. It didn't surprise her that William would think that she had something to do with this. "Rose went into early labor. It doesn't look like she'll be using that rocking chair after all."

"You are such a witch, you know that? Do you not have any compassion at all?" William snorted and shook his head, coming to a realization. "You think that this opens the way for you, don't you?"

"Doesn't it?"

"Hardly. Jack is in love with Rose! He is not going to leave her! Especially not now, if she's lost their baby!" William laughed, unable to believe the gall of this girl. You really are an airhead."

"You don't know anything," Christine frowned, moving around him. She walked upstairs to find Jack standing outside of the bedroom, his head leaning back against the door frame, his eyes full of worry. "Jack?"

"They won't let me in. They won't let me be there with her and hold her hand. She needs me and they've got me locked out," his voice was full of misery and hurt, making her won heart hurt.

William came up right behind Christine and walked over to his friend, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Why don't we go to Hammerstiens and grab a shot or two? Calm your nerves while you wait?"

Jack shook his head. "No thanks. I wasn't there for Rose after...but I'm going to be there for her now. I'm not moving from this spot until they let me in."

Gretchen came out of the room, a relieved smile curving her lips. She went to Williamand wrapped her arms around him, needing to hold on to someone.

"How are they?" Jack stood up straight to face his friend.

Gretchen pulled away and smiled, relieved that the news wasn't as tragic as it had first appeared. "The baby is fine. It was just a scare. The doctor said that it was just making room for itself as it grew. They're both fine."

Relief filled Jack at this news and he rubbed his face with a little laugh. "Fuck, I was so scared. I thought..."

"Be prepared buddy. This won't be the only scare the kid will give ya. You'll have plenty of more when he or she arrives," William chuckled, remembering the number of frights that he had given his own parents as a child.

Jack just laughed and shook his head, relieved that everything was alright. "I better go in and see what the doctor has to say. Thank you Gretchen for being here...you've been such a great friend to her."

"Of course. She's a great girl and I'm rooting for you two, we both are," Gretchen smiled, squeezing William's hand, she couldn't help thinking about their own future as husband and wife and their own future family. She couldn't help but want what Jack and Rose had.

"We'll see our way out. We'll come by tomorrow and check on you. See if you need anything," William nodded.

"That'll be great. Thanks again," Jack smiled before disappearing into the bedroom where Rose was listening to the doctor's instructions.

To both Gretchen and William's surprise, Christine looked as if she was about to follow Jack through the door. They had completely forgotten that she was there and was surprised that she had no qualms about intruding on what was obviously a private moment between Jack, Rose, and their doctor.

It was Gretchen who spoke up, her voice cold and stern. She had enough of Christine following Jack around like a lovesick puppy, as if doing so would make him fall back in love with her and forget about Rose. As far as she was concerned, Christine had her chance and squandered it. Jack had moved on. It was time to accept it.

"Don't even think about it, Chris. This is not the time for you to go following Jack around like a puppy. They need space right now. If you were smart, you'll give it to them."

Instant hurt appeared in Christine's eyes. Gretchen was supposed to be her best friend, but she was treating her in the same way that her horrible boyfriend does. As if she's an intruder and didn't belong. "Gretchen, I was just..."

"Come on, Chris. We're leaving, now," William roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs and out of the house. She could only gasp in surprised indignation as he released her once they were all outside.

"Well that was uncalled for!" Christine frowned.

"No it wasn't. Now go home!" William demanded, before taking Gretchen's hand and heading for her house.

Christine stared up at the lit window, her thoughts in motion. She had been dragged out like a criminal. But that was okay. She'll let Rose have this moment with Jack. The first thing tomorrow, she was going to set her plan into motion. Then Rose will be gone and she'll have all the moments with Jack to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Christine sat at her desk, chewing on the tip of her pencil, her mind going over what she was going to say in her letter. She had thought long and hard about what she was about to do, going over both the pros and the cons. If Jack found out that she was behind this, she would lose him for good. There would be no getting him back. But how would he find out? Who would suspect? William? Jack had never believed anything that man had to say about her before, why would he start now? Plus it'd get Rose out of the way. Surely Mr. Hockley and the elder Dewitt Bukater woman would be down here like lightening to retrieve Rose and won't take any protests from the red head for an answer. Of course, there was the baby...but she was sure that the lady and gentleman could come up with a suitable solution for that. So with a smile on her face, her mind more than made up, she began to write, thoughts of comforting a heartbroken Jack swimming in her head.

…..

 _Pittsb_ _urgh,_ _Pennsylvania_

 _Hockley Mansion_

Ruth Dewitt Bukater was bored. It was not a new state of mind that she found herself in. She had been bored since the second month after that horrible disaster and the apparent death of her daughter Rose. After Rose was declared dead and gone, there was no more wedding planning to do and Cal's generosity had kept her from having to worry about her financial problems. He had paid off all of her debts and had allowed her to move into the Hockley mansion until she found a suitably modest place of her own. Which left her with very little to keep her mind preoccupied with. All she did all day was knit, read, sip tea, and think about where she had gone wrong with Rose. Why had her daughter felt it appropriate to run back into a sinking ship, leaving her poor fiance and mother behind to pick up the pieces? She just didn't understand it. Then again, that wasn't new. She had never understood her daughter and her desire to live below herself.

"The mail has arrived, Madame," Giles, the Hockley butler arrived, handing a stack of envelopes to Ruth, who had taken it upon herself to help Cal sort through his business communications. It was the least she could do since he was kind enough to allow her to stay at his residence.

She frowned as she flipped through the mail and came across one addressed from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. Now that was odd to her. Whoever could Cal have business dealings with in Wisconsin? Did they even have steel in such a place? Not to mention that the writing looked to be that of a woman's, which peaked her interest even more. Had Cal already found a replacement for Rose? A part of her felt offended by such a notion. Rose should not be so easily replaced, in her mind anyway.

Regardless, she must give this correspondence to Cal. Keeping it from him would just lead to her getting kicked out. She walked over to what was his office and knocked on the heavy oak door. She hoped that she wasn't disturbing him. He had been sequestered away in that office on most days since the sinking, probably mourning the loss of Rose. Or at least, Ruth would like to think so.

"Come in, Ruth," came Cal's gruff invitation. In all truth, Cal had only kept Ruth on and paid her bills so he could keep his reputation intact. If it hadn't been for the eyes of high society scrutinizing his every move, he would have freed himself of the woman a long time ago.

Ruth opened the door and walked in, keeping her head high and her back straight. She walked up to Cal's desk, where he was busy signing a new contract. She held out the stack of mail with the letter from Chippewa Falls on top. "Your mail has arrived. That one from Wisconsin seems rather interesting. Do we know of anyone from that state?"

"Not that I know of," Cal frowned, opening the envelope without glancing at the flowery writing on the surface. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to read, his eyes widening with alarm as he did so.

Ruth frowned at his response, not knowing what to make of his reaction. "Cal, what is it?"

He didn't answer right away. His expression was down right thunderous by time he did finish. With dark eyes, he glared at Ruth and handed the letter out to her.

"Read this. Tell me what you think of it."

Ruth frowned and took the letter, scanning the words carefully. She gasped at what the allegations the person was making. She looked at Cal with wide eyes, not daring to hope. "This girl says that Rose is alive and in Wisconsin. That she recognized her from that gala last year. You don't think that it really can be Rose, do you? How could she have avoided us for so long? And why Wisconsin?"

"Wasn't Dawson from Wisconsin? I think I remember Rose mentioning that," Cal held his hand out for the letter and carefully refolded it once it was back in his possession.

"I don't know, Cal. Rose was strong willed and she had made it more than clear that she did not want the marriage...she never knew what was best for her. It would be just like her to attempt to throw everything away like this. First with the dalliance with that boy and then running off instead of getting onto a lifeboat. I wouldn't put it past her to pull this," Ruth ranted, beginning to pace the floor. Her grief over her daughter's "death" was now becoming anger and rage at the thought of the death being staged. This was beyond selfish! "Then again, she loved me. She wouldn't be so cruel...would she?"

"She was angry with you, Ruth. Angry and resentful. That mix makes people do all kind of things. It is worth checking out. If she had survived, chances are that Dawson had too. Why else would she choose Wisconsin. We'll just have to go and retrieve her."

"But if it's not her…?"

"A much needed vacation from the rigors of city life," Cal smirked, inwardly admitting that he did need a break from the office. "Regardless, we are going to go check this out. If by some miracle, Rose did survive, all will not be lost."

Ruth nodded, trying not to feel it, that little spark of hope. Despite her anger, she did love her daughter. She had mourned her loss. To have her back would be a blessing, and she would prove it after giving her a good talking to about running off and faking her death and the scandal it would cause. But in the end, all would be forgiven and life as she had planned it would be back on track

….

 _Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin_

A few days had passed since Rose had the scare and ever since, Jack had insisted that Rose stay off her feet for a few days and take it easy. He wanted to make sure that no more scares would happen and that he was by her side at all times, so there were no more shopping trips at the moment. That morning, Jack had decided to fix Rose's favorite breakfast and serve it to her in bed.

She was just waking up when he entered the room with a tray in hand. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she stared at him.

"I thought that I had smelled something cooking, but I wasn't for sure," She yawned, as Jack gently placed the tray onto the bed beside her. "What did you cook?"

"All of your favorites. Pancakes, oatmeal, buttered toast, cinnamon toast, fruit salad..."

"Tea!" Rose gasped, spotting the kettle.

"And tea," Jack laughed. "But I also added some orange juice, so my girls can have their vitamin c."

Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are so certain that it's a girl."

"It is! I just know it."

Rose simply smiled and began to eat her food. She frowned when she was about to bite into a strawberry, but found it being taken away. "Jack?"

"I hear that feeding your woman is very sexy," he winked, holding the strawberry up to her lips.

She rolled her eyes again. "Jack, I am a whale and feel like a whale. I doubt that you feeding me strawberries will get me in the mood. It may get your hand bitten though...you've been very appetizing before, to be honest."

"It's not about that. It's about pampering you."

"Honestly, this is more than enough. In fact...I think it's time for me to leave this bed. I've been stuck here for two days now. I want to get up and move again."

"I don't know, Rose...are you sure?" Jack stared at her, not sure what the right thing to do was. He didn't want anything to happen to her or their baby. The best way he knew to protect them was keeping Rose in bed, but he was not Caledon Hockley. If Rose said that she was okay, he'll believe her.

"I am positive. It feels like ages since I engaged in some good gossip with Gretchen or just took a walk in the park. I need to get out, Jack. I'm going stir crazy in here."

Jack nodded, pushing aside his own concerns. "Okay...how about we take a walk around about town. Check in with Gretchen and William, maybe even Christine."

Rose made a face at the mention of Christine. She had to admit that she did not care for the girl. She saw how she looked at Jack. She had messed up and she knew it and she wanted him back. Well, Rose had news for her. That wasn't going to happen. "Just Gretchen and William, thanks."

Jack laughed. "What is with you guys and Chris. You and William especially act like she's up to something. She's been nothing but nice."

Rose sighed, giving him a pointed look. "You really don't see it, do you? She wants you back. This nice girl thing is just an act. Believe me, I grew up around women who did this for a pass-time. I know fake niceness when I see it."

"You are being paranoid. Christine knows that it's over. I can only see her as a friend. Even if you weren't in the picture. You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh I'm not worried, Jack. I trust you completely. It is her that I don't trust. She gives me the vibe that she'll do anything to get what she wants...whether it's possible or not."

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Well at least I know that you don't like her. I won't be inviting her over again. Not anytime soon."

"I think that is for the best. Are you angry?" She looked at him, trying to read his expression.

"Why would I be angry?"

Rose shrugged. "You seemed pretty happy to see her when she had shown up on our doorstep."

"I'm not angry. I'm a little sad that you two won't be friends. I mean...she was my friend first before she was ever anything else. I feel sad that you won't get to know the girl I did."

Rose couldn't help but feel bad. She did not trust Christine. Every instinct in her told her to keep the girl away from her family. But Christine had once been important to Jack. He still seemed to care about her feelings at least. He was usually a good judge of character as well. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was being paranoid. He just wanted her to get along with all of his friends. The least she could do was try.

"Look...I don't know if we'll ever be close...but if we throw a party or something, she's invited. Okay? Just don't make it a habit of seeing her too often..."

Jack looked at Rose, not knowing how to react. "Rose...are you sure?"

"She was once your friend. You obviously see something in her that I don't. Maybe I should give myself more of a chance to see what you see. Mind you, I'm not welcoming her in with open arms...but I'm not closing her off completely. For your sake."

Jack took her hand and sighed. "She's not all that important to me. You know that. If you want to ban her from the house, we will."

"But that would hurt her feelings and you're never one to hurt anyone...unless it's Cal and his valet. But you're kind and sweet and I'd never ask you to do something that would hurt someone that you had once cared about. So, I won't ban her completely. Just a little bit."

He leaned in and kissed her, stroking her cheek. Pulling away, he smiled. "You're pretty nice as well. Especially for a spoiled brat."

"Hey!" Rose laughed, playfully punching his arm.

Jack laughed and kissed her again, this time a little longer.

Losing herself in the kiss, Rose hoped that she was doing the right thing by not banning Christine completely. She just had a bad feeling about the girl. Hopefully that was just paranoia. It'd be a few days later when she realized that her feelings were right. That Christine meant her family no good.


	13. Chapter 13 part 1

Gretchen was in the sitting room, working on her embroidery project. She wanted to make something nice for the coming Dawson baby. Something warm and pretty. It had a quiet week after the scare at the Dawson house. She had visited once since then, but had been too busy with chores and sewing to visit again. It made her sad. She missed Rose's presence at the boarding house. She had been like a breath of fresh air and her absence was glaring.

She glanced up, just as Christina entered with a sewing kit of her own, an apologetic smile on her face. They hadn't spoken since that day at the Dawson house. Christina had been hurt and angry with Gretchen for taking William's side, but the anger didn't last for long. Christina didn't have many friends. She wasn't willing to throw the ones she had left away.

"Hey, she smiled, standing in the entrance way to the sitting room. "Your mother said that you were in here working on a project."

"I am," Gretchen coldly replied, glancing up at Christina then back down at her work. "What do you want, Chris? If you're going to talk about your plans to break up Jack's marriage, you can leave."

"I'm not here to talk about Jack and his marriage at all. I'm here to visit. We haven't had a proper sit down visit since I came back,"Christina frowned, hurt by her friend's coldness. It hurt that Gretchen was so distant with her. After all, they had been best friends since childhood. She supposed that Gretchen was just someone else that Rose had stolen from her.

Feeling guilty, yet suspicious, Gretchen looked at her. "Really?"

"Really."

Gretchen sighed and then nodded. "Alright. Take a seat, but any mention of Jack Dawson and I'm kicking you out."

"Wooow," Christina shook her head and took a seat. "I thought you liked Jack."

"I do, but I don't like your obsession with him. Really, Chris. You had your chance. If you had really loved him, you wouldn't have left him. But you did and now he's moved on. It's time that you've accept the fact. There are plenty of available men in town, some even more handsome than Jack Dawson."

Christina had to disagree there. No one in town was as handsome as Jack, at least not in her opinion and it grated on her nerves that a girl who could have any rich man she wanted had him. It wasn't fair!

"Do you have any suggestions? Someone besides that awful William?" Christina looked at her friend who only shrugged with a wry smile.

"Give me a minute."

A comfortable silence fell between the two girls. If Gretchen didn't know any better, she would have said that this was like the old days, before the fire that had taken Jack's parents, when they had all been friends and thought that their group would be together forever. How wrong they had all been about that. It all fell apart when Jack had lost his parents and nothing had been the same since.

Her mother's voice disrupted the silence.

"Come right this way, sir and Ma'am. We have two vacancies freshly available."

Gretchen looked up at her mother's voice and watched as she came into view, followed by a tall dark haired man and an older woman with hair as red as Rose's. Both were obviously first class and looked around at their surroundings with a tinge of distaste.

"Oh my god," Christina gasped when she took notice of the man and woman.

"He's handsome. Why don't you go for him and leave Jack alone," Gretchen snorted, hoping that her friend would do just that.

"This place will do, I suppose. At least it's clean," the man frowned.

"Really, couldn't we have stayed in Eau Claire, Cal? At least there was a luxury hotel there," The woman complained, causing Gretchen to feel a bit defensive. This place may not be a luxury hotel, but it was one of the best places in town to stay! How dare this snobby woman disparage it?! Then her frown deepened. Cal? Why did that name sound familiar?

"Quiet, Ruth. We are here for one reason only. Not to act like we're here to spa," The man hushed, the annoyance clear in his voice.

"Oh my god! That's Caledon Hockley," Christina hissed into Gretchen's ear. "You remember. We were talking about him the other day!"

The light bulb went off, followed by alarm bells. Of course she remembered now and she also remembered what Jack had told her and William about the man!

Gretchen looked at her friend, trying not to be suspicious, trying to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Chris...tell me that you have nothing to do with this."

"Do with what?"

"This! Them being here!"

Christina tried to frown in confusion, trying to look clueless. Of course, she did have something to do with it. She had written to Mr. Hockley stating that there was a chance that his supposedly deceased fiancee was here in Chippewa Falls. The man had a right to know and if he should, say, drag Rose back to her first class life, all the better. She had no regrets. Of course, she couldn't tell Gretchen that. For some reason her friend liked Rose with Jack.

"I don't know why you would think that."

Gretchen nodded, choosing to trust her friend. But still, she was worried. Of all the times for those two to show up, it would have to be now, when things had been so calm for the newlyweds. This would put undue stress on Rose and perhaps endanger the baby. Jack and Rose were certainly unprepared for such a confrontation! She couldn't just sit there and let it happen. She had to warn Jack and Rose somehow!

Determined, she got up, placing her work down to do later and made her way to the front door just as the new guests followed her mother up the stairs.

"Gretchen, where are you going?" Christina frowned as her friend headed for the door.

"Where do you think? I'm going to go warn them that they have unwanted company on the way," Gretchen stared at Christina, before walking out the door, leaving Christina to secretly smile at her success. Hopefully things will go just as she wanted them to.

…..

Gretchen was almost to the Dawson's when she ran into William, who was on his way there as well. His smile was bright and welcoming.

"Gretchen! On your way to see Jack and Rose?"

Gretchen nodded, wishing that she had a reason to smile, but knowing what she knew, she just couldn't. There were storm clouds on the horizon for her friends and she felt bad for having the bad news. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately?"

"We have new guests at the boarding house. Two new high society guests. One a man, and one a woman with the same red hair as Rose..."

William frowned as his mind put together the pieces and then his eyes widened. "No! Not now! They are in no way prepared for a confrontation! Not with Rose just getting back on her feet after that scare!"

"Don't I know it. Which is why I'm on my way to warn them. I don't even know how they had found out that Rose was here in the first place."

William snorted already having a suspicion. "Don't you? Who else had guessed the truth about Rose? Who else would have reason to want Rose out of Jack's life?"

Gretchen glared at him, tired of him continuously accusing Christina of wrong doing. She knew that William might be right, but a part of her still had a need to defend her friend. "William, come on! Why would Chris do such a thing?"

"Because she wants Jack for herself! She probably thinks that Hockley will drag Rose back to Philadelphia, leaving Jack to her."

"But that's stupid. Even if Rose did leave, Jack would follow her. He wouldn't just let her go and move on with Chris. She knows that!"

"Chris is delusional! Of course she thinks that Jack would just let Rose go," William shook his head. "When will you stop giving that girl the benefit of the doubt?"

"I don't know and right now, it doesn't matter. I have to go warn Jack and Rose!"

"Wait for me! I'm coming with you!" William followed her.


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

_**(Author's note: This is the rest of chapter 13. I had to split the chapters. I hope that you enjoy it:) Thank you for reading)**_

It didn't take them long to reach the Dawson farm. Jack was outside gathering the mail as they came up the walk.

"Jack!" Gretchen called out, beginning to jog up the path leading to the house.

"Hey, Gretchen, Will. It's been a while, I know. We just haven't been in the mood for company lately…," Jack greeted, feeling bad for not visiting with his friends sooner.

"Jack, I have to tell you something, but inside. You need to sit down and Rose needs to be here too," William replied, not even bothering to smile. He couldn't smile, knowing just how serious the situation was.

Jack simply frowned and nodded, leading the couple into the house, where Rose was already sitting in the rocking chair that Jack had brought for the nursery, a blue blanket spread over her legs. She was pale and her hair was in a loose braid. It was obvious that she wasn't expecting company.

"William? Gretchen? What are you two doing here?" She asked, surprised to see them.

"We came with bad tidings," William answered as Jack took a seat next to Rose's chair, wanting to be nearby if she should need him.

"Bad tidings?" He asked.

"Yes. Gretchen knows more about it than I do, though. I'll let her explain."

"Well...I was working on a project for my William here...when two new guests arrived. One was a tall dark haired man and the other was an older woman with red hair just as red as Rose's. Both of them were first class. Christina recognized the man as Caledon Hockley and I can only guess that the woman was..."

"My mother," Rose sat up, her face going even more pale than it already was. This couldn't be happening! Not now! She wasn't ready!

"Fuck, are you sure?" Jack frowned, not liking how pale Rose had gotten or the fear in her eyes.

"Christina swore it was them."

"She would know," William grumbled, not at all happy with Christina. He didn't care what Gretchen said. She had something to do with those people being here!

"William, not now..."

"Yes now! I am not going to let that woman get away with this! I bet a weeks pay that she had notified Hockley that his fiancee may be alive here in Chippewa Falls! How else would he know to come here? This is a small town, Gretchen! A son of a steel tychoon would not have any motive to come here unless there was a reason!"

"You don't even have proof that it was her," Gretchen frowned, hoping against hope that this time Christina was innocent, even if there was a greater chance that she wasn't.

"I don't need proof."

Having enough, Jack got to his feet and stood between the arguing couple. "Okay, that's enough about Christina. We need to figure out what to do about Ruth and Cal. I am not going to let him anywhere near Rose. That is not an option."

"Of course it's not," William gently replied. "Hey, we're your friends. We're on your side here. You're not alone. We'll help you protect her. I promise."

Gretchen went and knelt beside the quiet Rose, who was still processing that her mother and Cal were here in Chippewa Falls, clearly looking for her. "Are you alright, Rose? I know that this is bad news. But Will is right. You're not alone in this. We are here to help."

Jack knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "Don't you worry, I'm going to make sure that Hockley doesn't come near you. If you want to see Ruth, that's up to you. But I promise you, you won't have to see that fucking bastard again. We'll disappear from Chippewa Falls if we have to."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation and everyone looked towards it, as if it was a bomb about to explode on the other side.

"I thought you guys weren't expecting anyone," William frowned.

"We weren't," Jack flatly replied. "Do me a favor, will you? Go to the kitchen and grab my father's rifle."

"Jack?" Rose frowned, not knowing what to think of this.

Jack just ignored her as he looked at Gretchen. "Take her upstairs and stay with her, please. I'll call you back down when I know that it's safe."

"Jack no!" Rose shook her head, not wanting to leave Jack to face Cal by himself. This was her fight too! He shouldn't have to face Cal and her mother alone!

"Hey," He gently cupped her face with tender hands. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I won't be alone, Will's here with me. Right now I need you to go upstairs where it's safe, okay? Will you do that for me, Rose?"

"But..."

"But nothing. I will be fine. I promise and I always keep my promises, okay? Now please, go upstairs with Gretchen. She'll take care of you,"Jack kissed away her tears just as William returned with the gun.

"Here you go, man," William handed him the weapon and gave Gretchen pointed look. "Take her upstairs."

Gretchen took Rose's hand as there was another knock at the door, this time more insistent. "Come on Rose. Let's go on upstairs."

Rose broke away from Gretchen and fled into Jack's arms, clinging to him. "Be careful. I love you..."

"I love you, too. Now go on with Gretchen," Jack hugged her back before releasing her. "Go on."

Looking at Jack one last time, Rose followed Gretchen up to the bedroom, hoping for the best. The best being that Cal leaves and Jack would still be alive and well. She looked at Gretchen as she closed the door, tears in her eyes.

"I'll go back if it keeps Jack safe."

Gretchen went over and hugged her friend. "There will be no need for you to go back and Jack is as safe as houses. Will's down there with him. He won't let Hockley do anything to either of them.

…..

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jack held the rifle in his hand and stood in front of the door. "Okay, Will. Open it up."

William did as he was told and opened the door to Christina, who gasped at the sight of Jack with the rifle.

"What is going on here?" She frowned.

"What are you doing here, Christina? Right now is not the time for you to follow Jack around like a lovesick puppy dog," William snorted.

"For your information, Rose has family in town. I thought bringing them here was the neighborly thing to do," Christine stepped aside for Ruth Dewitt Bukater to enter. Ruth's eyes widened at the sight of Jack with the pointed rifle and took a step back.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Jack lowered the gun. He may hate Hockley, but he didn't really have any ill will towards Rose's mother.

"So it is true. You survived," Caledon Hockley soon stood behind Ruth, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Which means she has too. Where is my fiancee, Dawson."

The gun was back in place, aimed right at Cal. "You mean MY WIFE! You're going nowhere near her, Hockley! You can forget it!"

"Your wife?" Ruth frowned, her face going pale. "Good lord."

"I was the best man. Lovely ceremony, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. You should have been there, as mother of the bride I presume," William winked at Jack.

"This is preposterous!" Cal exclaimed, outraged.

"What is preposterous is you showing up here, thinking that I'd let you anywhere near my wife! I don't even know how you even found out that we had survived, but just you coming here when it's obvious that she wants nothing to do with you is pretty pathetic, Hockley. I can understand Ruth. She's her mother, but you...you are no one to her. She hates you," Jack shook his head.

"Yeah, I'd like to know how you found out where they were myself," William snorted, eyeing Christina. For Gretchen's sake, he hoped that he was wrong and she had nothing to do with it.

"Why this young lady here was kind enough to write and let his us know that a young lady resembling Rose resided here. We had to come and investigate if by some miracle, she had survived," Ruth nodded to Christina, who tried to disappear into the woodwork without any luck. She should have known better than to reveal to Cal and Ruth that she was the author of the letter, but a part of her had wanted credit for reuniting a family and even hoped for a reward.

"I knew it," William chuckled. "I told you she wasn't to be trusted, Jack."

"I wanted to help her mother! She has a right to know where her daughter is," Christina frowned, knowing that this could backfire on her. She had never seen Jack pull a gun on anyone, so this was very surprising to her. She was afraid of what he'd do if he thought that she had purposely given Rose away, which she had, but she didn't want Jack to know that.

Ruth frowned, giving the girl a strange look. "Pardon me, but your letter was clearly addressed to Caledon. The only reason I know is because I handle his mail and was in the same room when he read your letter."

"Busted. Now do you believe me when I say she's no good, Jack?" William smirked.

"I have bigger problems at the moment, Will. I'll get to Christina, don't worry."

"Jack!" Christin gasped, not liking the rage she heard in her voice. Maybe contacting Caledon Hockley wasn't such a good idea after all.

"If you were smart Hockley, you'd leave now and take the girl there with you, since she likes betraying me for a bank account," Jack stated, letting Christina know in certain terms that she was indeed in hot water with him.

"I didn't pay her Dawson, if that's what you implying," Caledon cluelessly huffed. "I just want my fiancee and I'll be on my way."

"And I told you, she's not your fiancee anymore. She hasn't been in a very long time. Really, for a rich fella, you are very clueless. She doesn't want you! She never wanted you! That's why she changed her name on Titanic, that's why she never returned to Philadelphia and to her mother! What else does a woman have to do to get it through that hard head of yours?!"

"Maybe this," Rose came down the stairs, her hand closed around an object hiddened from view.

Jack's eyes widened. He hadn't expected her to face Cal like this. Looking at her clenched hand, he had a feeling about what she was holding and didn't know how to feel about it. It meant a lot to them both. "Rose...are you sure?"

"I don't need it, Jack. When I found it, I kept it because it reminded me of the night you drew me, but that was before I knew that you had survived. Now that I know and we're together, I don't need this to remind me of anything anymore. So he can have it," Rose walked up and held up the sparkling heart of the ocean diamond in front of Cal.

"Oh my lord, that's gorgeous," Christina gasped at the sight of the necklace.

"It looks tacky to me, what is it?" William frowned as Gretchen came down right behind Rose.

"It's a diamond. A very rare diamond, the heart of the ocean. I only wore it once and it's horrendously expensive, isn't Cal? Expensive enough to try to buy your way off of a sinking ship."

"Sweet pea, what is your play here?" Cal frowned, feeling less antagonistic now that he was faced with the real treasure he was after.

"My play here is that I'll give this back to you. You can have it, I have no need for it anymore. The diamond used to remind me of Jack's eyes...but I have the real thing to look into now, so I don't need the necklace. You can have it back, but on one condition. You go away and never bother me again."

"Really, sweet pea, you are precious to me..."

Rose had to laugh at this. True, she had been afraid of Cal. She still was, but she had to take some kind of stand herself. She couldn't let Jack keep doing it for her. Plus, the more she stood there facing off with her former fiancee, the less threatening he seemed. Especially now that his valet was gone.

"Jewels are precious, Mr. Hockley. Besides, you had proven just how precious I was to you on Titanic, as you shot at me and Jack, chasing us deeper into the sinking ship."

Ruth gasped at that bit of new information, she had no idea. "Rose, that is a lie. It has to be, Cal would never..."

"He did! Both Jack and I nearly died, thanks to him and his jealousy!"

Ruth turned to face Cal and saw the truth in his eyes. She couldn't stop herself in her rage as she slapped him hard across the face. "You bastard! You could have killed my daughter! How dare you?!"

"Oh please, she was running off with that gutter rat! What was I supposed to do? Let her go?!"

"If you truly loved my daughter, yes! You were supposed to protect her, not put her life in further danger! What if you had shot her? What if you had killed her?" Ruth ranted, horrified by this man that she had deemed worthy enough to marry her daughter off to. How could she have misjudged him? How could she have been so blind?

"It would have served the little slut right! She had made her decision! She can't complain about it now!"

"That's right. I have made my decision. My decision is and has always been Jack. Now you have a choice. Take the necklace and leave here with your precious reputation intact. I won't tell how you had nearly killed Jack and I and I won't tell of the money I had found in that coat of yours. Or, keep harassing me and I'll go to the papers and tell the real story of our experience on Titanic. Not only will you be exposed as a murderous, pathetic coward...you'll also have to live with the knowledge that your fiancee had dumped you for a man of a lower class than you and why. I mean, to me the choice is obvious. You get your precious necklace back and keep your reputation and no one will have to know that Rose Dewitt Bukater still lives and had dumped her abusive fiancee. You'll still be seen as an upstanding member of high society. As for me, I'll remain Rose Dawson. Rose Dewitt Bukater will forever be buried at sea."

Jack lowered his gun, feeling like there was no longer a need for it as he watched Caledon Hockley's mind work. He couldn't believe that the man even had to think over the options that Rose had presented.

"What will it be, Cal?" Rose asked, keeping the necklace in full sight.

"Fine," Cal clenched his teeth, admitting defeat as he snatched the necklace out of Rose's hand. "Fine, you can have your little gutter rat, on the condition that you are not to come back to Philadelphia and that Dawson is your permanent name. No one must know that you had survived."

"You have yourself a deal. Now, get out of our house. We never want to lay eyes on you again."

"The same can be said for me, Sweetpea. This is the last of our acquaintance. I will have your mother's things shipped here, I suppose," Cal glared at Ruth, outraged by her betrayal. Surely the woman didn't expect him to take her in after she had sided with her harlot daughter.

"That will be fine, Mr. Hockley. Our business with each other is hereby done. God help the mother and daughter unlucky enough to get involved with you," Ruth folded her arms, barely able to look at the man.

"Funny. You didn't find me so distasteful on that tour of Paris. Or when I got you that expensive suite on Titanic," Cal snorted, before turning to walk out the door.

"Christina," Jack's voice was cold as he addressed his ex-girlfriend. "You can go right on out with him. You are no longer welcomed here."

Christina stared at Jack, unable to believe what she was hearing. "What? Jack, you can't be..."

"You brought a man who had tired to frame me for theft and had tried to kill both me and Rose to town. For what? Probably to get between me and Rose! William was right about you!"

"I sure was buddy," William snorted, feeling vindicated. Finally, people were seeing what he had been saying all along!

"Wait," Gretchen spoke up. "What happened? What does Chris have to do with this?"

"She is the one that wrote to Hockley. Told him where he could find Rose."

Gretchen felt her heart sink as she looked at her friend, feeling betrayed. "Chris...how could you?"

"I wrote to her mother, not to Mr. Hockley..."

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater had already debunked that Christina," William interrupted. "The letter was addressed to Hockley. Not Rose's mother. Nice try though. Not good enough. I was right about you from the moment you came back. You are a hateful woman who was jealous that Jack was unavailable to you upon your return. So you had plotted to get rid of Rose. But surprise! It had just blown up in your simpering face."

"Oh you are just loving this aren't you?" Christina glared.

"You know I am."

"I can't believe you Chris. I told you to leave Jack and Rose alone. It's your own fault. You were the one that thought money was more important than staying with Jack. You can't expect him to not move on with his life!" Gretchen shook her head, feeling deep disappointment with her friend, or rather former friend. "I don't think you should stay at the boarding house anymore. In fact...we can't be friends. I don't want to be associated with someone that would go to such lengths..."

"Are you serious? Gretch, we've been best friends since school! Are you seriously dumping me for someone you had only known for a few months?" Christina looked at her friend, feeling betrayed.

"I'm dead serious. We are no longer friends. William has been right about you all along. You are a horrible person!"

Christina looked at the people in the room, all of them, except for Ruth, who didn't care one way or another, were glaring at her, waiting for her to leave.

"Fine. Fine, I'll leave. I can't believe that you choose her over me. I hope you enjoy your time together," She turned and stormed out, rage building in her chest. She couldn't believe how badly she had lost! Not only had she lost Jack, but Gretchen as well! It wasn't fair!

Gretchen turned to face Jack, Rose, and even William, who didn't look happy at being right after all. "I am so sorry for her. I...I was hoping that she would just move on. Admit her loss and just get on with her life. I had no idea that she would go this far. William had been right all along."

"Hey, there is no need for you to apologize. I am the one that is sorry. I mean...I should have sent her packing when she showed up on my door instead of introducing her to Rose. I had no idea that she was so...vindictive and mean," Jack brushed away the apology. "It was my job to protect Rose from trouble. Not invite it into our home. I should have listened to William from the start."

"Well don't look for any I told you so's from me. I was hoping that I was wrong about her. I'm sorry that I was right after all," William shifted from one foot to the other, feeling self conscious now.

Rose for her part had no opinion. She had her suspicions and they had just been proven correct. She was just thankful that the woman was now out of their lives for good. Now if only her legs would stop feeling like jelly. Jack caught her as they began to give out.

"Rose!" He wrapped his arms around her and led her to the rocking chair. "Here, don't over do it, sweetie."

"What is wrong with her?" Ruth frowned, noticing how pale and weak Rose seemed. She definitely didn't look like her strong, healthy daughter that had walked away from her on Titanic.

"She's pregnant. We had a scare recently and the doctor wanted her to take it easy," Jack explained, spreading Rose's favorite quilt over her legs. "The doctor said her strength will gradually return."

"Hockley's arrival probably didn't help," William shook his head.

Rose looked at her mother, not knowing what to think about the woman's presence here. She hadn't really expected to see her here. What could she possibly want now? "Mother."

Ruth stared at her daughter wordlessly. She had no idea what to say to her. She could be angry. After all, Rose had allowed her to believe her dead for the past several months. Or she could beg for forgiveness. After all, she had been willing to marry her daughter off to a man that was likely to kill her when he didn't get his way. She had no idea what to do.

Jack looked between Rose and Ruth, contemplating on what he should do now. Obviously, Ruth and Rose had a lot to discuss. But was Rose willing? He had no clue.

"Jack, um, I kind of need you at the house. It's kind of a two man problem that I sort of hoped you could help me with," William cleared his throat, sensing that Rose may need to be alone with her mother.

"And I probably should get back...make sure that Christina is packing her things," Gretchen rubbed the back of her neck, also reading the vibes from the two women.

"Rose?" Jack asked, his eyes asking her if she would need him to stay.

"It's okay, Jack. Go help William. I will be fine. I suppose it's time for mother and I to sit down and have a talk anyway," Rose sighed, knowing that this was inevitable. Especially now, when her mother had nowhere to go really.

"Alright. I won't be long," Jack kissed the top of her head and gave Ruth a nod before following William out of the house.

"I'll go too, unless there is something you may need me to do...like make some tea…," Gretchen offered, but Rose just shook her head.

"We're fine Gretch. Thank you. I'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay. It was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Gretchen nodded at the redhead woman before slipping out of the house, leaving Rose and Ruth alone, just staring at each other silently.


	15. Chapter 14

**_(A/N: A thank you to to glitterstar7 for letting me know about the mistake in the chapter, I had thought I had caught it. It's fixed now. And also a thank you to Moment For Life for her comment as well:) Your comments mean a lot:))_**

It was Rose who spoke first, breaking the tension filled silence. "You might as well sit down, mother. There's no point in staying on your feet as still as a statue."

Ruth looked around and nodded as she walked over and sat on the couch by the window. She kept her hands folded in her lap and took a deep breath before looking her daughter square in the eye.

"I thought that you were dead. We checked the lists."

Rose nodded and sat back in the chair, her voice cold and unapologetic. Why pretend that she was sorry for her deception when she was anything but sorry? If she hadn't done what she did, her mother would have had her married off to Cal without even listening to any of her objections.

"If you are looking for an apology, I don't have one. I am not at all sorry for decieving you. I did what I had to do in order to escape Cal."

"Including making your poor mother think you dead?"

Rose simply nodded. "You really gave me no alternative mother. Before Titanic, I stated that I didn't feel right about the marriage, but you insisted. Guilting me by pointing out that our name was the last card we had to play. That I had to marry Cal in order for our family to survive."

"Rose, I thought that I was doing what was best for you, not only for me. You were born in the lap of luxury. There was no way that you'd be able to fend for yourself out there! I knew that, even though you didn't."

Rose gave a sad chuckle. Her mother had no idea. "Oh mother...you are so wrong. I didn't always have Jack. After the sinking, we were separated, I thought that he was dead. It was nearly six months before I saw him again and I had taken care of myself just fine."

"Well, it seems like you had proven me wrong, then. But you were lucky Rose. Not everyone has it so easy..."

"Easy?! You think it was easy? It wasn't! It was incredibly difficult! Not many people want to help out a single woman on the streets! But somehow I did survive until I came here and found Jack alive after all! It was not easy! I never expected it to be! I worked hard for both me and my baby to survive!"

"Well, when your child is born and he or she becomes an adult, you will want to do what you deem to be best for him or her, whether he or she agrees or not. You'll want to protect them from the harsh world and do what you can to give them an easy life. That was what I was trying to do with Cal. I knew with him, you would never have to worry about where the next meal was coming from, or where you were going to sleep, or how much something like food would cost. You would have been able to keep the life that you were accustomed to."

Rose wanted to laugh. She had a hard time believing that the whole deal to marry Cal was for her benefit. "Mother...I don't have to worry about those things now. Jack and I have a home. We have food to eat and clothes to wear. We may not be rich, but we're happy. That's all that I had ever wanted. To be happy. I didn't want Cal's version of security."

"And you're happy with this Jack?"

"Yes. I am."

Ruth nodded, sighing in defeat. She couldn't fight her daughter anymore. She had made up her mind and obviously it was too late to change it, even if she wanted to. "Fine. I am just going to have to accept that this is our life for now on."

"Our life? Mother, you do not have to stay here if you do not want to."

"Well, where else will I go, Rose? Cal has as good as thrown me out. The mansion is gone. There is nowhere for me to go," Ruth stared at her daughter, a little hurt that an invitation to stay wasn't automatically given.

"Do you think it is wise for you to stay here? You must admit, mother. We don't get along. We never have. It'll be nothing but arguments between us."

"I can help out around the house, Rose. I can cook and perhaps clean. I have witnessed the servants do it enough times..."

Rose sighed. She really didn't want her mother there. Ruth would just take over her life again and that was something that she didn't want, nor need. But her mother was also right. She had no other place to go. Cal would have most certainly have kicked her out now that he knew that Rose was alive and still had no intention of marrying him. She couldn't just leave her out there on the streets.

"Mother, I'll tell you what. Talk to Jack. If he says it's okay, we'll give it a month. Just to see how well we'll get along. If we can't get along with each other, I'll just have to find you somewhere else to live. I love you, but...I can't take the constant arguing anymore."

"Fair enough, I suppose," Ruth nodded, running out of things to say in order to plead her case. She'll just have to do what Rose had said. Talk to the boy...Jack. By all accounts, he seemed to be a kind, compassionate man who probably won't see it worth while to leave a poor old woman homeless.

…..

Two hours had passed before Jack returned home from William's He had no idea about what he was going to find, but hopefully it would be two women in agreeable condition. He entered the house and frowned at how quiet it was. The smell of chicken soup filled the house and Rose was sitting in her chair reading a book while Ruth sat at the very end of the couch, knitting.

"I'm back. Is everything okay here?" Jack asked.

"Everything is quite well, Mr. Dawson. My daughter had put on some soup for dinner. I had no idea that she knew her way around a kitchen."

"Yeah, Rose is a surprisingly good cook," Jack chuckled at the glare Rose sent his way. He walked over and kissed her cheek. "I am just teasing sweetie. I always knew that you could do it."

"Mr. Dawson, my daughter and I talked and she said that the decision is up to you," Ruth began, deciding to dive on into the conversation.

"What decision?" Jack frowned, looking at Rose, who just smiled and shrugged.

"Well, seeing that I am no longer welcomed at the Hockley's, and our mansion in Philadelphia has been sold at auction, it left me with nowhere to go. Now I know that Rose and I don't get along and you and I have had our differences…."

Getting the jest of what Ruth was asking, Jack simply nodded and gave Rose a pointed look. "Would you be okay if she stayed with us until she found a place of her own?"

Rose wished that Jack would just say yes or no instead of asking for her opinion. In a way, she had hoped that Jack would say no. That he would be angry with her mother and not want her anywhere around. But she should have known better, because that simply wasn't Jack. He was too kind for that.

"A month. That should be long enough to see if we can co-habitate without killing one another," Rose sighed, giving in. She really didn't want to see her mother out on the streets. She did love her, she just didn't want her ruling over her life anymore.

"Rose's answer is my answer as well. You can stay for a month and we'll see where you both are at by then," Jack grinned, happy about the answer.

Rose didn't feel so happy. She felt tense and skittish. This was going to be a long month. Hopefully, her mother will see that her old ways is a good way to get kicked out on the streets. Maybe things will turn out the way that they were supposed to from the beginning.

…..

Christine winced as the door to the boarding house slammed shut behind her. She glared at the wooden panel before storming upstairs to her room, hot tears filling her eyes. She couldn't believe how quickly things had gone wrong. How she had gone from trusted friend to jealous jezebel in just a matter of hours! It wasn't fair!

She collapsed onto the bed and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe how low she was now! All because of that stupid witch! She had no friends, no boyfriend, nothing! Maybe she shouldn't have came back here to Chippewa Falls! If she hadn't, she wouldn't be feeling so abandoned now.

Wiping away her tears, she got up found her duffel bag and began to stuff her clothes inside. She didn't know if she was going to go to her mother's or just head on out for the train station. After she was finished packing she hefted the bag over her shoulder and stepped out into the hallway, just as Caledon Hockley came out with his bags packed. He frowned at her, looking her up and down.

"You were at Dawsons!" Cal declared, his voice accusing.

"I was. You were too."

"You were the girl that wrote to me."

Christine just shrugged. "Not that doing so did me any good. That bitch was supposed to leave with you so I could have Jack."

"Well she didn't, as you can see. Unappreciative trollop! I took her and her hag of a mother to Europe. You'd think that would buy me some loyalty. What a laugh. These debutantes these days! They're all about love and freedom and all of that hogwash! Not a one of them appreciates a good bank account!"

"Why would they care about money? They grew up with it. You billionaires are all the same. You pick these girls like Rose, who grew up with money and don't know how to appreciate it and the things it buys and leave the poor girls, such as myself out in the cold, wishing that we at least had a chance...and if by chance you do give us a chance, you dump us for a freaking debutante! Then have the nerve to complain when they don't appreciate all that you spend on them, because they already have it," Christine ranted, the anger that had been filling her for the past several weeks since Samuel filling her.

Cal frowned as he stared at this girl, thinking that she looked familiar, then it clicked. "You are Samuel Conway's girl."

"I was his girl. He dumped me because his mommy thought I was an inappropriate choice, if you can believe that. She wanted him to marry someone from money," Christine rolled her eyes.

"Rose was from money. But look how that turned out. Samuel is a fool for always caving in to his mother's wishes. He will never find a decent bride that way."

"I gave up everything for him, but it got me absolutely nothing. No friends. No boyfriend. Nothing. Good luck to the next fool that falls for his charms," Christine sighed, realizing that she really was in a bad situation.

"Hmm, well I have no fiancee and with no fiancee I have no wife. No wife means no heir and no heir means no inheritance," Cal frowned, also realizing the situation that he was in. "This was supposed to be all figured out by now, damn it!"

Christine eyed the millionaire thoughtfully. Maybe they could come up with something that would benefit them both. "Rose is blind. You are a very good looking man. And more mature than Jack."

"I know. But that doesn't matter to her. She wants love and freedom to follow dreams that are by no means appropriate for a first class lady."

"Funny. I have no dreams...except perhaps to become a first class lady..."

Cal paused, letting her words sink in. This woman was only a few years older than Rose, was quite beautiful, and he was sure that she could give him a few heirs. Not to mention, she had experienced the first class before, so she knew how to behave. "It is completely over between you and Conway? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. I wouldn't go back to him even if he asked. I need a strong, independent business man," Christine gave a demure smile, sensing what Caledon was going to suggest and she was all for it. Rose didn't want him, but she sure did. Forget Jack!

"What would you say about coming to Pittsburgh with me? Perhaps we can come up with an arrangement?"

Christine's eyes widened. It wasn't a marriage proposal, but it was the beginning of a journey towards one, she could sense it! By the looks of it, all was not lost after all. She may not have Jack, but she was getting something a lot better than both Jack and Samuel instead!

"I'd say I'm packed and ready to go."

As Gretchen was returning home, she was astounded to find Christine on the arm of Caledon Hockley, marching out of the house and down the path, leaving the house and her old life behind. Gretchen sighed in relief, knowing that her former friend would no longer be a problem and now Jack and Rose were free to make a life together without Christine causing drama.


	16. Chapter 15

It's been two months since Christine's letter had brought Ruth and Cal back into Rose's life. Thankfully, both Cal and Christine had left town together and according to the society pages, were soon wed and were in middle of a European honeymoon. This suited Jack and Rose just fine. The further away their exes were, the better.

During those two month's Rose's pregnancy became more and more apparent. It became harder for her to move around without becoming out of breath. So far, things between Rose and Ruth were civil. They avoided any subject having to do with high society and especially about Titanic. Rose found herself thankful for her mother's presence. With her so far along in her pregnancy, Ruth was a big help with the housework and other duties.

As for her relationship with Jack, for the most part, things were good. At least for a while. Jack was a loving and attentive husband. When he wasn't working at his new job at a local mill, he was at Rose's side. He would draw her, kiss her, hold her, and give her massages whenever she needed them. For those two months, they felt like newlyweds and couldn't get enough of one another.

But like with all marriages, the newness wore off and the couple found themselves used to each other and their new routine. Some of the intense passion wore off. There would be lapses of silence and sometimes they were even go out of the way to avoid each other. But it was their very first argument that Rose would never forget.

It had been a long day for the couple. Jack had spent a long day at the mill. He didn't really mind working there. He had started working there so he could effectively take care of Rose. The only thing was, it kept him away from Rose. Before their rough patch, he hated it, but as long as he could keep food on the table, he was fine. Rose would find ways to keep herself busy so she wouldn't miss Jack so much. Her mother being there also kept her from getting too lonely.

That day, Rose had been struggling with major mood swings and had been spending the day arguing with her mother. On Jack's part, he had came home exhausted and in a rather dark mood himself. He had gotten into an argument with a co-worker and had hoped that dinner was on the table since he had skipped lunch he was pretty much starving. On a normal day, he wouldn't care, but today was not a normal day.

Jack was entering the house just as Ruth was leaving, her purse over her arm and her head held high. She nodded at Jack with a frown.

"Are you going somewhere?" Jack asked, noticing how tense his mother in law seemed.

"I am going to Mildred's for a short visit. It is for the best. It seems that Rose and I just can't agree on anything today," Ruth explained. "I shall not be gone for long, I don't think."

Jack just watched her go with a small shrug. He wondered what had gone on between mother and daughter. Maybe he'll ask about it later, but at that moment, he just wanted to sit down and eat and maybe spend some much needed time with his wife. They needed to get over this...dark place they had reached somehow. Eat dinner, spend time with his wife, and forget about this horribly shitty day. Those were his goals.

Usually, dinner would be on the table waiting for him, but that day, Jack found the dinner table bare. He went into the kitchen, thinking that maybe dinner would at least be in the process of being made, but Rose was nowhere in sight and the oven was cold.

Normally, Jack would have just shrugged it off and make his own dinner, but for some reason, that he really couldn't explain to himself, an unrecognizable anger filled him. A sense of entitlement that he had never felt before. Really, when he thought about it, his anger was quite reasonable. He spent his day working his butt off with strangers instead of drawing them, just so he could keep Rose in a nice comfortable home with good food on the table! He didn't ask for much from her! Not much at all! The least that she could do was have dinner on the table when he came home!

Giving an annoyed sigh, he went in search of his wife, hoping that she had a good excuse for why dinner was not even on the stove. He found her in the office that he had put together for her, reading a book like she had no responsibilities at all.

"Rose? What are you doing?" he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

Rose looked up from her book feeling annoyed at the interruption. It had been a day of arguing with her mother with the only escape being inside of a book. She did not appreciate being forced back into the real world.

"I am readying a book," was her simple reply.

"Do you even realize what time it is?"

Rose frowned, not understanding why she was being questioned like this. "Time for my mother to finally move out of our lives?"

"It's time for me to get off from work. Which means that it's time for dinner."

Rose's expression was blank, not making a connection. "What are you talking about?"

Jack chewed on his bottom lip, struggling to hold on to his temper. "I'm talking about the fact that I've had a shitty day at work and the only thing that I was looking forward to was coming home to a nice hot dinner made by my loving wife! Instead, I come home to dinner not even in the process of being made and my wife in here wasting time reading instead of cooking!"

"Excuse me?" Rose frowned not all used to being talked to like this, especially not by Jack!

"I don't ask for much from you, but you could at least have dinner on the stove cooking when I get home! That is not asking for too much!"

Rose bristled at his words. They were the same words that her mother was spitting at her for the last few hours! Her mother had been nagging at her to get dinner started like a good housewife. Rose, whose back and feet had been aching all day and her moods had been swinging up and down throughout the day, had refused, just to spite her mother. Jack had been the furthest thing from her mind at the time. Just to annoy her mother, she had been doing every thing but get dinner ready.

Now here was Jack, her usually kind and understanding husband, parroting her mother's words at her! She was not going to have it!

"Oh shut up! There are more important things than your dinner! I needed a break! Have you ever thought of that?!"

" A break from what?! Reading?! Gossiping with your mother?! A break from spending money that we don't have?!"

"Oh fuck you, Jack! You act like what I do means nothing! That it's all about you and your wants! You forget that thanks to you, I have to shop for new clothes since I am as big as a house now!"

"How is that my fault?!"

"You and your trips to the stars, that's how! And don't get me started on my aching back and feet that throb constantly now! I wouldn't be busy making your baby if it weren't for you! But I don't expect a thank you or anything else from you! Just your respect, which I clearly lack! You are as bad as Caledon Hockley right now!"

"How dare you compare me to that asshole!"

"I only speak the truth!"

"Well since I'm so bad, why are you even still with me, then?!"

Rose didn'tmean what she said next, but she couldn't help it. "I don't know! Maybe I should leave! You are clearly not the man that I thought you were!"

Jack did not have a come back for this. What could he say? Go ahead and leave? He almost did, but something held him back. He just gave a curt nod and left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Rose alone to realize her own words and to cry into her hands.

...

Not another word was said to each other that night. Jack did end up making dinner, but still the couple did not talk and ate in complete silence. Feelings still hurt, they ended up going to bed early with their backs facing each other. Both of their hearts broke at this, but neither had the will to apologize.

The next morning, Jack was the first one up. He simply glanced at the sleeping Rose and sighed, knowing that the argument was as much his fault as it had been hers, but he didn't know what to say to make it better. So he simply got dressed and left, thinking that maybe that night, they could sit down and discuss what had gone wrong and how to make it right.

Rose woke up, feeling groggy and depressed, unsurprised to see Jack's place empty. He hadn't even bothered to wake her up. It was probably just as well. After what she had compared him to the night before, he probably didn't want to be bothered. It was for the best. Sighing, she went downstairs to prepare breakfast for herself and her mother. Ruth was surprised to get a quiet apology from Rose for her spiteful behavior, but she graciously accepted and helped Rose with the household chores.

Not wanting another argument with neither her mother, nor Jack, Rose began to put dinner on when Gretchen showed up on her doorstep out of breath, her eyes wide with alarm. "Rose! Rose!"

Rose rushed to the door to open it for her friend. She frowned at the fear in the other woman's eyes. There was one other time when she saw such fear. She shuddered to even think about it. "Gretchen, whatever is the matter?"

"There's a bad fire at the mill!" Gretchen struggled through her own fear. William also worked at the mill and she knew that Rose would want to know the news as well!

"What? A fire? How bad?" Rose paled, her thoughts going to Jack, who already had a bad experience with fire! Jack, whose life had been in danger more than once!

"It's bad! Come on!" Gretchen grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her out of the house, just as Ruth was coming down the stairs.

"Rose?" Ruth frowned, but Rose didn't have the time to answer as she followed her friend out the door.

...

Black smoke choked the air once Rose and Gretchen made it down to where a crowd milled around a few yards from the burning building. The girls pushed their way to the front, where a fireman bloked the way.

"Hold on there, you can't go any further!" The stern man blocked the way.

"Please sir, our men work in there! Are there any survivors coming out of there yet?" Gretchen pleaded, refusing to think that Jack and William would be among the victims of this horrible tragedy!

"Over that a way," The fire man nodded over to where a group of medics worked. Both women rushed over, eagerly looking for their men.

It didn't take long for Gretchen to spot William, who sat on a bench coughing into a clean rag while a medic was checking him over.

"William!" Gretchen rushed over, grateful to see him breathing, even though he didn't seem too happy to see either of them.

"What are you two doing here?" He questioned,

"They were talking about the fire at the house! Of course I fetched Rose and we came straight here!"

"Where's Jack?" Rose asked, her eyes scanning the workers being helped by the medics, just knowing that he was there somewhere, she just hadn't found him yet.

"He was right behind me...then the new recruit was calling for help...and...he went back in...I tried to stop him, but you know Jack. When someone's in trouble..."

Rose had a flashback. Jack in the gymnasium, telling her that he couldn't walk away without knowing that she would be all right. Not only that...but the way they had met...him ready to go overboard just to save a girl he didn't even know...

"Oh god, Jack! No...no I can't lose him again...," Rose felt the panic raise up in her chest as her eyes failed to spot her husband, trying not to think of what her last words to him had been.

"He's probably around here somewhere, Rose...I tried to follow...but there was so much smoke..."

"I have to find him...I found him once before, I can do it again," Rose mumbled again, taking a step towards the burning building.

"Rose! Rose, where are you going?" Gretchen gasped, grabbing her friend's arm, just to be shaken off.

"To find Jack! He needs me!" Rose answered, beginning to run towards the building.

"What? No, Rose, wait!" Gretchen called. "Rose!"

But Rose wasn't listening. She only had one thing on her mind. Reaching Jack...even if they couldn't escaped together...she at least wanted...no she needed to be with him to the end! She had tried to live without him once, but failed! She couldn't do it again, not now when she knew what it was like to actually have him in her life.

"Jack! I'm coming, Jack! Jack!" She cried out, hoping that he would hear her and call out like he had that one time on Titanic. "Jack!"

"Hold on there! You can't go near that building, Miss!" A firefighter caught sight of her and began to run after her to catch up. Of course, he was ignored as Rose continued calling for Jack.

"Jack!" She cried out, almost ot the building when suddenly there is a big explosion and a wall of heat sent her wheeling back, crashing into the firefighter, who caught her helplessly as she fell. "JACK!"

Rose stared in horror as flames took the building over, blocking all exits and entryways. There was obviously going to be no more survivors of the big Mill fire of 1912.

Seeing her whole world go up in flames, Rose blacked out, her mind unable to deal with what she had just lost...


	17. Chapter 16

Rose woke up to a bright white cieling and the sterile atmosphere of a hospital. She looked to her right to see her mother sleeping in a chair next to her bed and then she looked to her left to see Jack, seemingly asleep. She moaned as she got out of bed and made her way to his bedside, being careful not to wake her mother up. Looking at him, he did seem to be sleeping peacefully, not a worry in the world. Only the bandage around his head spoke of an injury and possible trauma. She was almost afraid to touch him, afraid that she'd find him cold and lifeless, just the handsome shell of a now gone spirit. But she had to touch him...she had to know...

Hesitantly, she placed her hand against his cheek and let out a relieved sob to find him warm to the touch.

"Oh Jack, thank goodness!" She cried, taking his hand in hers and raising it to her lips for a soft kiss. "You're still here..."

She again touched his face with her free hand, her mind full of things she wanted to say and had been afraid that she would never have the chance. "Oh Jack, I am so sorry...I am so sorry if I made you think that I didn't want to be with you anymore. I love you so much and...I wanted to be in there with you...because if you're gone, I'm gone too. I can't live without you Jack. So you have to wake up...for me and our baby...for our family...please Jack...I know that I don't deserve your love nor your forgiveness, but still...come back to me...don't leave me here...not again..."

Jack frowned as he came back to awareness. He felt familiar slender fingers clinging to his hand and wet tears against his skin. He felt another soft hand stroking his face. He heard her voice, pleading with him not to leave her alone. He tightened his fingers around hers and groaned at the pain in his head.

"Jack?" Her voice was uncertain, almost fearful. It broke his heart to hear that uncertainty in her voice.

He reached up with his free hand and touched a soft, but wet cheek and gently stroked it. "Rose...don't...cry..."

"You're awake...I saw that explosion and thought that I had lost you again...why did you go back, Jack? Why?"

Go back? What was she...oh yes. The fire...the new guy had been trapped and he had thought that he could save him...but the fire had been so hot...then there was a loud noise, then nothing at all...

"I thought that I could save the new guy...he was trapped..."

"Oh...you don't always have to be the hero you know. Especially now, when we have a baby on the way...and when I love you so much. If you had died, Jack..."

"I didn't."

"But you could have," Rose sniffed, her tears flowing again, just at the thought.

Tired of the dark, Jack opened his eyes to the sight of tear filled green eyes and pale cheeks. His heart broke and he pulled her down into his arms, wanting to hold her. "I'm sorry. I didn't think...I just wanted to help him..."

Rose suddenly gasped and pulled away. She stared at Jack with huge eyes. "You're awake!"

"I think that's rather obvious," Jack chuckled. "I don't know if that's a good thing though. My head feels like it's been ran over by a horse or something..."

"I should get the doctor in here...does anything else hurt?"

"My heart...seeing you so upset like this," He again reached up and touched her face.

"I'm fine now. Now that I see that you're awake and not laying dead in a burned out mill."

"Oh, he's awake!" a heavy set nurse appeared in the doorway with a clipboard in her hand. "I will go get the doctor. As for you young lady, you should be in bed."

"I'm fine now. Jack's awake," Rose didn't even bother to turn to look at the woman, who just tsked and went to fetch the doctor in charge of Jack's case.

"You are something my Rose," Jack chuckled, finding himself amused, yet concerned. "But if the nurse says you should be in bed..."

"I'm fine! Really! If it worries you that much, scoot over and I'll crawl in next to you."

Jack was about to do just that when the nurse came back, followed by a tall middle aged man with thinning blond hair. Judging by the white lab coat he wore, Jack assumed that he was the doctor.

"As you can see Doctor Jacobson, our patient is awake, as well as the young lady, who refuses to go back to bed," The nurse nodded towards the bed.

"I am his wife. Of course I'm not going back to bed when he's wide awake," Rose gave an indignant snort.

"Well that explains it then," the doctor gave her a wink. "But I do suggest that you stay off your feet, young lady. Your back took a bruising and we want to be careful for the baby's sake."

Jack frowned, not liking what he was hearing. "What happened to Rose? Is she okay? Is our baby okay?"

"Both mother and child are just fine, Mr. Dawson. Your wife was knocked back by the explosion when she went looking for you and was knocked unconscious for a bit. But we examined her and she and the baby are just fine, I promise you."

"Oh Rose," Jack shook his head,feeling guilty. "Why did you do that for, huh?"

Rose just shrugged."I was scared and I thought that I had lost you and I...I thought that I could save you if need be. Just like you thought that you could save your friend."

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a hero complex, huh?"

"It's only because I love you so much..."

"I love you too, but you have our baby to think about. You can't be putting yourself in danger, not for me or anyone else."

"The same goes for you, darling," Rose smiled, placing a kiss against his knuckles.

"As much as I hate to interrupt you two, I'd like to examine the young man. Make sure that every thing is in working order now that he's awake," The doctor stepped up to the opposite side of Jack's bed, hating to interrupt the dialogue, but having no choice. "We'll start with the eyesight. How is your vision, Mr. Dawson? Is there any blurriness?"

"Everything is crystal clear, doc. I see Rose perfectly. From her beautiful hair to her beautiful face," Jack smiled, not taking his eyes off Rose, who simply blushed.

"How about mobility? I see that you can move your arms and hands, but what about your legs? I'd like to start by checking your reflexes."

"Okay...,"Jack frowned. He hadn't really thought much about his legs when he had woken up. All of his attention had been on Rose. He watched as the doctor walked to the foot of his bed, lifted the blankets to reveal his bare foot, and pressed a finger against the sole of his foot, which was usually very ticklish.

"Do you feel that?"

Jack simply shook his head. "I'm usually ticklish there..."

Jack watched as the doctor did other things, such as message his foot, sticking him with a straight pen, to checking his reflexes by tapping his knee with a small medical hammer made for such things, but still Jack felt nothing. Jack watched the doctor, whose neutral expression became more and more of one of concern.

"Okay, one more test. Jack...move your left leg, then move your right."

"Doctor, what' wrong?" Rose asked, also noticing the doctor's change of expression.

"I just need Jack to do as I ask," was the doctor's stiff reply.

Jack frowned and then shrugged. It wasn't like the doctor was asking for him to run a marathon Moving his legs should be no problem at all. Giving Rose's hand a reassuring squeeze, he tried to move his left leg, and then his right. Frowning when neither leg moved, he tried again and again. After a few minutes, the doctor cleared his throat.

"Are you trying to move them?" The doctor asked, already knowing the answer from the frown of concentration on Jack's face.

"Yes, but...nothing's happening..."

"Hmmm, I was afraid of this..."

Rose frowned, not liking any of this. "Doctor, what's wrong with my husband?"

"Rose," Jack frowned, not wanting her to be upset and also struggling with his own emotions, suspecting what all this may mean.

"No Jack. We deserve to know what he may think is happening."

"I usually like to check my books first before making a diagnosis,"The doctor tried to back away, not wanting to speak his suspicions until he was sure.

"Doctor, please. Just tell us. What may be wrong with my husband? Why can't he move his legs? Why didn't he respond to your examinations?" Rose insisted, not liking the idea of waiting in limbo for an answer she may already know.

"Very well, then. I cannot say for sure, but by all signs, your husband seems to be paralyzed, which speaks of a spinal cord injury."

Rose closed her eyes and nodded, sitting down on the edge of Jack's bed, keeping his hand tightly in hers. "Is it permanent?"

"I can't say. Only time can tell. Sometimes, the injury heals and mobility returns. Sometimes it doesn't. It all depends on the patient. I am sorry that I don't have a happier diagnosis for you."

"Thank you, doctor," Jack was the one to reply to this, his mind still mulling over the news. He couldn't walk. He'll probably be in a wheelchair now, and who knew for how long? How was he supposed to feel about this?

The doctor just nodded, before leaving the room, leaving Jack and Rose alone to their own thoughts and reactions.

Rose watched Jack closely, trying to gage his reaction and thoughts. He seemed so...far away from her right now. She hated that. She wanted her open like a book Jack back. She wanted to know what he was thinking...what he was feeling! She squeezed his hand and tried to sound as reassuring and as confident as possible.

"I am sure that this is all just temporary. You were in a fire, tossed violently to the ground, it makes sense that you're injured now, but you'll heal. You overcame hypothermia after Titanic, Jack. I am sure that you'll overcome this as well."

Jack looked at her and tried to smile, tried to believe her words. He tried to feel optimistic, but a part of him wondered what was to happen now? How was he going to help her make her dreams come true when he couldn't even walk? How long will it be when she'll start regret being his wife? When he'll start being a burden instead of a husband? He just didn't see that to Rose, he would never be a burden. That she'll take him anyway she could get him, just as long as he was alive.


End file.
